


talking to the moon

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Slow Burn, and its gon get angsty towards the climax, as in its a wholeass slow burn im telling ya, but its implied so ure safe kiddos, chan is sleep-deprived, changjin is shipped by their friends strongly, felix is a total sweetheart, lots of innuendos, lots of sexual jokes, pls watch out for future tags as this story progresses, so if ure uncomfy w dirty humor then off u go children, the moon is a matchmaker im telling u, this is a textfic au too !!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: people have their own special way of viewing the moon, whether it'd be for comfort or for love. but what if the moon finds two soulmates from australia talking to it, and decides to bring them together in seoul?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	1. moonlight, smile bright

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i do not own stray kids. they belong to jyp entertainment, and their families. i only own the plot and the idea behind this au. 
> 
> originally posted on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/canamakii/status/1187043232103821312) you can get au updates from there as well uwu. thank you so much for giving this fic a read! i fell in love with the idea the moment i thought of it, so i wanted to make it an au both in twitter as well as in ao3. i hope you enjoy the fic! <3 
> 
> give me a deet on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/canamakii) or drop an ask in my [ cc! ](https://curiouscat.me/colakooks)

Chan was six when he first started talking to the moon.

It was any other day in Western Sydney. Families have been already tucked into the comfort of their homes after the sun had dusked, and dinner was up and brewing, a mixture of different aromas and flavors wafting in the air. It’s what Chan loved about being at home; he’d see his mother by the kitchen with her frilled baby blue apron mixing up a delicious concoction that could bring Chan and his family into a certain spell that always brought the table bustling with compliments to the chef. It was that time of the night for Chan, and it was to the sound of his mother’s “Dinner’s ready!” that got him up and about, sprinting to proclaim his mother’s delicious cooking served at their table.

As he was about to tell his dad about the lamb shoulders served hot on top of their table, he sought his dad’s worktable vacant. Wide, dark orbs blinked in confusion of his dad’s absence, and took small steps in, calling his name out for a few times. A gentle breeze brushed past Chan after a moment of wandering inside his room, slapping him swiftly across his skin. The boy turned his head towards the open veranda of their house, and found his dad propped up against the metal railings, face lifted, stature cool. It was a little hard to find him due to the sway of the curtains, but that was enough for Chan to run up to him, excitedly tugging at the seams of his shirt.

“Dad, dad! Dinner’s ready--” He noticed that his dad wasn’t paying any attention to him at all, instead his gaze was fixated at the night sky, where the moon shone brighter than the streetlights of their village. Chan pouted at the lack of attention, and huffed up at his father, wanting nothing more than to have the taste of his mother’s delicious lamb in his stomach. “Daaaad, I wanna eat! Mommy made lamb and my tummy’s grumbling. Whatcha staring at anyway? The moon?”

His dad only hummed in response, a certain trace of solemnity in his features telling Chan that he was at utter peace right now. “I was just talking to the moon, my little peach.” Then, he looked down at Chan, gracing a soft smile that Chan never understood until the time he figured it out for himself. “Wha?” He belched out in confusion. “Why would you talk to a big white ball in the sky?”

This made his dad giggle fondly, before placing Chan by the railings, grasping both of his hands on Chan’s tiny waist to stop him from falling any further. As the two looked up, his dad leaned closer, casting his eyes against the gleam of the moonlight. “You see, Channie, many people have their own way of viewing the moon, whether it’d be for comfort or for love. As for your father, I view the moon out of love.” A fond chuckle sounded on his throat, making Chan whip his gaze from the moon to his dad. He was confused at why his dad would laugh at such a thing, but maybe he was too young to understand the full meaning behind that. He could only stare at his father as he spoke, eager, wondrous.

Chan always loved the moon and the stars anyway.

“You see, when I was your age,” his dad placed his pointer finger in Chan’s chest, “I used to talk and wish to the moon for somebody to love, somebody to be with for the rest of my life. I was always a lover, not a fighter. I believed that the moon would listen to me while I talked, and that she would grant me wishes that I’d thank her for in the future. That’s how the moon gave me your mother.”

A gasp resounded from Chan’s throat as he jerked up, gleaming at dad with surprise and even more wonder. Fascination caught him in a frenzy, and his little heart did somersaults at the fact of his favorite parents meeting up because of the moon. His dad, fond of his son’s reaction, continued. “Ever since then, I’ve been out here in our little veranda, talking to the moon about what happened today, what I want to happen in the next day. Think of it as a prayer, you know?” Then, he flashed Chan a wide smile, one that reached his eyes, just like how it could reach Chan’s. “You should give it a try one time, little peach. The moon is always there, even if you don’t see it often. She’ll listen to you.”

So, as Chan proceeded with his scrumptious meal, as he was finally tucked into the 9PM curfew with his plushie squished by his small arms, it only took the click of the door for him to know that his parents have finally left him alone. He scrambled out of the thick sheets, and scampered towards the window beside his cabinet in his green jammies, drawing the curtains to reveal the brilliant glow of the moon. His eyes shone in saucers as he stared up, and it was a surprise that only a few six year olds would even be talking to the moon like this. It wasn’t a surprise for Chan, however.

He brought his fingers into an interlaced position, and closed his eyes tight, flashing his toothy grin with the company of his dimples. Like a chant, he muttered to himself, bringing his hands close to his heart, “Please, please, please let me find my mate! My someone! It-It doesn’t have to be now! It could be when I’m 30, 50, or when I’m old and crusty like grandpa. Just please find me someone that I can love...I wanna love someone other than food.”

When Chan opened his eyes, he only saw the moon shining back at him, as if it listened to his plead, listened to his rambles of a puppy love. Chan knew it was a strange question to ask to the moon on a first try, but it was worth telling the moon that he wanted love, even if he was still too young to have it.

Even when he’s twenty-one and watching the moon from the veranda of his entertainment company in Seoul, South Korea, it’ll always be worth telling the moon that Chan wanted love, even if his heart had been broken once by it. His dark orbs observed his surroundings, seeing that what was once green front yards and houses was now buildings and cars bustling about the misty air of good ‘ol busy South Korea. Chan really misses Australia, that’s one thing for sure, but he’s glad that he’s brought the moon along with him from Sydney to Seoul, even if it meant remembering the silly question he onced asked the moon.

“Hey moon,” Chan starts, his words said in fluent Korean than the English he used to speak in, “how have you been? I’ve been doing well--better than before, actually. I’m trying to move on from my relationship with Woojinnie.” He lets out a nearly bitter chuckle, averting his gaze from the moon to the busy streets. “Guess we weren’t made for each other after all. Perhaps it was you who told him that there’s someone better for him out there. I agree.” Chan sighs dejectedly, and glances up again, this time adding the stars along with his vision. “He deserves so much better.”

There’s a silence that wafts in the air, and Chan takes the night breeze as an opportunity to admire the night sky, heal his heart from the heartbreak that has been done not too long ago. “God,” he laughs half-heartedly. “If Woojin wasn’t enough, then tell me who is.”

Another silence. Chan takes this as his cue to dismiss himself from the airy night. He nods lightly at the usual lack of response coming from the moon herself, her moonlight shining upon him as her only answer. He looks down at the streets to paint the image of a busy world in head before he retreats to bed, but his eyes land on a person standing just outside the entertainment company he works in. He seems to be in a pleading stance as well, hands clasped together in desperation as his head was thrown back, eyes gazing up at the moon, as if asking for help. Chan can’t make up what he’s saying from a whole three stories above, but it’s enough for him to assume that he must be a person wishing to be a trainee, and he’s talking to the moon for it.

He’s talking to the moon for it.

It doesn’t bother Chan at the moment, deciding that it’s something not to be meddled with. What he doesn’t know is that the moon knows something about this guy that Chan doesn’t, and if Chan is searching for answers, the moon has it. The moon has him.

“Hi, my name’s Lee Felix.” The boy stammers once he entered the building, hands clammy and heart palpitating in excitement and sheer nervousness. “I’m here because the boss wanted to see me about being a trainee in this company.”


	2. mark your calendars, boys

**jisung wants a burger (5)**

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
its been day 6 since i’ve been wanting a burger. i have yet to acquire the taste of such delicacy.

walking wikipedia seungmin  
day 6  
day6  
😳 😳 😳 😳

pg kid  
great you triggered his inner myday fanatic  
i was looking forward to a seungmin-free day

walking wikipedia seungmin  
well too bad im glued to this gc just as much as you are 👺  
STREAM SWEET CHAOS GENTS AND JEONGIN

pg kid  
did you just call me a gender

  
  
that one freckled aussie  
good mor-noon moots

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
good mor-noon to you too kind gentleman

walking wikipedia seungmin  
can you please just ack like civilized human beings and call it afternoon its already 12 in the afternoon anyway

pg kid  
if jilix says its mor-noon its mor-noon

that one freckled aussie  
guys please I have exciting news

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
is it more exciting than the time hyunjin said that he was going to lose his virginity

#1 jinyoung stan  
good afternoon oomfs what kind of witchcraft are yall brewing today

walking wikipedia seungmin  
speak of the devil

#1 jinyoung stan  
UGH EXCUSE YOU HAN MAY I SAY THAT WAS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE

that one freckled aussie  
:00!! who did you lose your virginity to anyway, hyunnie?

#1 jinyoung stan  
my boyfriend ,,,, 👉👈

pg kid  
couldn’t stop rambling about it to us the next day  
i was this 👌 close to giving up on preserving my innocence

walking wikipedia seungmin  
about time

pg kid  
bitch

walking wikipedia seungmin  
asshole

that one freckled aussie  
a boyfriend?!!! eye—how come you guys never told me this 😔 😔  
on the contrary, hyunjins actually handsome

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
those who have gone thru him has either been made more straight or more gay for hwang hyunjin and that’s a solid ass fact  
i wanna be like hyunjin

walking wikipedia seungmin  
agreed

that one freckled aussie  
agreed

pg kid  
agreed

#1 jinyoung stan  
im flattered guys but im no son of aphrodite or some shit like that

that one freckled aussie  
just take the compliment hyun omg

walking wikipedia seungmin  
you rarely get stuff like that in this hell of a gc, promise me

#1 jinyoung stan  
ugh okay fine I love u all i guess

pg kid  
gross  
but same 😊 💗💗

that one freckled aussie  
well show me a pic of this guy! i wanna know how he grabbed your nuts just like that

walking wikipedia seungmin  
grabbed your what

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
ADJAFFKHF GRABBED YOUR NUTS LIXIE

#1 jinyoung stan  
just say “stroked his dick” then leave

that one freckled aussie  
SHUT I CANT SAY WORDS LIKE ,,,, THAT

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
how are you less innocent than jeongin

#1 jinyoung stan

ANW HERES MY BABY BOY

  
HES SO JADHFAFH hot and gorgeous i wanna—[redact!] 🤤🤤

that one freckled aussie  
you-you BOTH LOOK HOT DAMMIT

AND IM 200% GAY

walking wikipedia seungmin  
wait he actually looks hot there 😳

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
you see him almost everyday min

walking wikipedia seugmin  
and he decided to look That Hot without telling me???? that bastard im squaring up

pg kid  
and tear his pretty face up?? uh no thanks creep

that one freckled aussie  
hyun how are you feeling  
seeing all these messages

#1 jinyoung stan  
eh doesnt matter i know he looks hot it’s a fact  
AND MY VIRGINITY WAS STOLEN BY HIM BITCHES AHA LAID EASE 🤪🤙

that one freckled aussie  
UGH LUCKY  
I CANT EVEN TALK TO A BOY

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
what are we then  
figments of your imagination?

that one freckled aussie  
i wish 😔 😔

walking wikipedia seungmin  
oof

#1 jinyoung stan  
anw WHATS BETTER THAN LOSING MY VIRGINITY TO MY BF  
render me curious lixie i wanna know

that one freckled aussie  
well this is def better than sex bc IM FLYING TO KOREA BITCHES

pg kid  
youre WHAT

walking wikipedia seungmin  
IS THIS A JOKE

that one freckled aussie  
NO AAAAAA JYPE WANTS ME TO COME TO THEIR COMPANY TO HAVE ME AS AN OFFICIAL TRAINEE  
I APPARENTLY PASSED THE WORLDWIDE AUDITIONS AND I JUST GOT THE EMAIL THIS MORNING  
IM FINALLY GONNA SEE YOU GUYS IN THE FLESH 😭✋

#1 jinyoung stan  
FELICIA OMG CONGRATS !!! 🎉🎉🎉

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
WAIT OMG WERE FINALLY GONNA MEET YOU HOLY SHIT

walking wikipedia seungmin  
TELL US YOUR FLIGHT WE’LL BE THE FIRST ONES TO GREET YOU

pg kid  
AND WE DON’T CARE IF YOU PRONOUNCE “ANNYEONGHASEYO” AS “ONIONHASEYO” BC YOU’RE 🥺🥺 FINALLY COMING 🥺🥺🥺 TO SEE US

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
IM DITCHING PROD FOR THIS  
FUCK PROD I LOVE LEE FELIX

that one freckled aussie  
YOU GUYS HUHU THIS IS WHY I LOVE MY KOREAN OOMFS 😊 💞

#1 jinyoung stan  
MARK YOUR CALENDARS BOYS WE’RE GOING IN

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
WE LOVE YOU TOO LIX HHHH CONGRATS !!!

walking wikipedia seungmin  
tell us when you’re coming ! we just wanna be prepared hhhh

that one freckled aussie  
will do ahhksdajjs IM SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU GUYS

pg kid  
AS ARE WE  
NOW PACK YOUR BAGS AND SAY GOODBYE TO GOOD OL SYDNEY BC YOULL BE SAYING HELLO TO GOOD OL SEOUL

that one freckled aussie  
DJHAHF CHILL GUYS GIVE ME A WEEK

#1 jinyoung stan  
DONE

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
DONE

walking wikipedia seungmin  
DONE

pg kid  
DONE

that one freckled aussie  
ily all 😔 💞💞💞


	3. the best day of his life

Felix isn’t going to lie, he absolutely _hates_ carrying luggage. He regrets holding some plane-luxury items (namely his neck pillow, his phone and airpods, a bottle of water, and a paper bag filled with peanuts) while supporting a large bag filled with clothes, his consoler--you could name anything Felix brought from his hometown, Australia.

If his 5-hour long sleep didn’t make him any less tired.

“Did you really have to bring your console, Felix?” The said man mutters to himself, grumpy. He grips the straps of the bag close to his shoulder, preventing it from falling. “You could’ve just left it with mum. I mean, what makes you think you’re gonna have time to play after you’ve just earned yourself the trainee dream you’ve been wanting--”

“YONGBOKKIE!”

Felix pauses in his tracks once he hears a familiar chorus of voices sound around the airport. Strange, he thinks. I wasn’t expecting anybody to pick me up from the airport today. Dumbly, Felix shrugs it off and continues walking, his hands still struggling with the bags. It could just be some other Korean dude named Yongbok who--

“Is your bitchass blind, Lee?! Over here!” Felix halts. He definitely know who owns that voice now.

When his eyes whip up to four familiar figures standing with an illustration board covered with his name and some embarrassing memes of his face, it takes everything in Felix to stop the tears of joy from escaping his eyes. He grins widely when he sees Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jisung, and Jeongin standing just by the waiting terminal, showcasing the same grins, although Jeongin’s was the widest. Felix doesn’t think twice before slumping his stupid big bag through his forearm and sprinting towards the bunch, joy fueled by the presence of his long-missed mutuals.

“You guys!” He meets them with a bone-crushing hug, one that has the five of them almost tumbling to the ground. There were yelps, screams, laughs, and the five of them didn’t care if the people were looking. They were too immersed in their circle to mind the stares and looks from the rest of the airport. Felix pulled back, and met his starry eyes with his four friends. “You didn’t have to!”

“But we did.” Hyunjin giggles, rubbing the small of his back with the widest smile sporting his lips. “It was Jeongin’s idea, actually. All of us happened to be free today, so we wanted to see you as fast as we could!”

“For your information,” Jisung adds, scoffing. “I was the one who did all the rest of the dirty work while the rest of you dicktwats lazed away. I deserve some credit.”

“Yeah, no.” Seungmin deadpans, but averts his smile back to Felix, warm and puppy-like, just as Felix remembered. “Here, let me help.” He grabs Felix’s weight, grasping them easily on his shoulders as the bunch leads Felix out of the airport. Felix still can’t believe what just happened, to be honest. He was sure that he was looking forward to an overwhelming sensation; getting out of the airport and into the big city of Seoul with no clue of where to go whatsoever. His Korean was still Level 15, and he knew that using Duolingo wasn’t going to help him speed up his Korean any faster. Guess you could just say that Felix was absolutely glad that his friends came by to save the day.

“Oh, hyung, I can’t wait for what we have in stored for today!” Jeongin jumps excitedly while Seungmin fishes for his car keys, shoving all of Felix’s luggage down the trunk. Hyunjin and Jisung were in the airport’s cafe buying them some refreshments, so while they waited, Felix rendered himself curious with Jeongin’s words. “Oh? You guys planned an itinerary for today?”

“You betcha.” Seungmin chuckles, slamming the trunk shut. “Spent over the entire week just preparing it. Your day means that much to us, Mister Yongbok.”

Felix grins widely at Seungmin, before turning over to Jeongin, whose grin was still glued to his face. He hears Hyunjin and Jisung jogging up behind them closely moments after, paper bags secured and wallets gripped on their hands. “Alright! Got the drinks, let’s go.”

“What else did you get? Pink dresses and cosmetics?” Seungmin deadpans, unimpressed by the loads of paper bags that both held by their arms. Hyunjin rolls his eyes at Seungmin’s sarcasm, and places the bags inside the passenger’s seat. “Excuse me, these are for Lixie’s big bash.” Then, he brushes his hands past some bags, clearing his throat. “And-And perhaps Sung and I bought some...cute sweaters for $30.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes exasperatedly, and opens the car door. “That was my credit card, you bitches. You just literally wasted...almost $200 in it!” The rest enter after him, Felix snugging himself comfortably by the right side while Jeongin settles in the passenger’s seat, strapping his seatbelt in. “Aw, that’s too bad, sweetheart.” Jeongin smiles sardonically at Seungmin, not at all sympathetic at his money loss. “I mean, if I were them, I would’ve spent your credit card until it was empty!”

Chuckles resonate the entire car, and Seungmin glares at a mischievous Jeongin. His grip on the wheel tightened a little, yet the former belches out a soulless laugh anyway. “You know, sweetchums, if the kids weren’t in the backseat, I would’ve kicked your ass by now. Let’s drive!” His expression immediately changes to a more cheery one, and locks eyes with Felix from the rear view mirror. Seungmin pays no heed to the victorious smile Jeongin makes when he slumps back on the passenger’s seat, and hits on the gas, starting on their journey.

Felix smiles fondly when the occasional bickering and sudden carpool karaoke erupts within the first five minutes of their car ride, and lets the familiar warmth settle in his heart. He looks out of the window when the first chorus of Somebody Else by The 1975 blasts on the radio, and laughs when he hears his friends belch out the lyrics like fanboys at a concert. Felix is fond, so fond, and he’s just so happy that his friends are with him today. If it weren’t for them, he would’ve felt lost and confused. Suddenly, he was curious and excited to know about what his four best friends hand in stored for him today, and he wonders if his day could get any better than the joyous laughter happening after a series of synchronized dancing from the bunch.

Yeah, Felix is happy.

(He doesn’t comment when he notices Jeongin flashing Seungmin a grin when the both of them did goofy dances by the front seat, and when Seungmin laughs at Jeongin for doing a silly move. Felix dimly wonders why the two hated each other in the first place, but it was only until later on that he already knew something about the two that the others didn’t.)

* * *

Scratch the best car ride Felix has ever taken, _this_ has got to be the best day Felix has ever had in his whole nineteen years of living.

Here’s how it goes down. After a whole tour down some unfamiliar (and familiar) shops that Felix has passed by on their road trip, his four friends take him down to this amazing cafe. It isn’t that known in Seoul, they say, but they have the best pasta and the most amazing atmosphere Felix has ever seen. Hell, if he thought Starbucks could match up to this, then this cafe has definitely won Felix’s heart.

Not to mention, he has the entire function room dedicated to him and his friends. Before they picked Felix up from the airport, they prepped everything up in the cafe; they put up balloons with the golden letters spelling out his (Korean) name, some banners written in hangul, and they had the whole room smelling like fresh lemon (courtesy of Jisung). His friends had everything on the house for them, and before Felix could even concern about the prices, Hyunjin reassured him that he had connections that co-owned the place.

Other than, Felix’s having the time of his life.

“God, you have _got_ to try this pasta, guys!” He moans in satisfaction, licking the bits of sauce off the corner of his lip. He pushes the plate over the rest, as if gesturing for them to try a bite. “I don’t think I’ve ever had pasta this good since that one steakhouse in Sydney. I think I’ve just encountered one of the Seven Wonders of the Pasta World.”

The rest laugh at Felix’s label for the pasta, but Hyunjin waves his hand dismissively. “We know. We order it every time we come here. It’s the cafe’s bestseller.”

“That, and this delicious Cookie Crumble shake!” Jisung exclaims once the waiter comes in with his desired order. He takes no time to thank the waiter before splurging on his shake, and deflates on his seat once he’s had his own share. “Ah, that’s stuff.”

Just as Felix was about to make a rebuttal about an oreo milkshake being the better shake he’s ever tried, somebody suddenly enters the function room. He’s confused at first at the new guy that steps into the door, considering that he’s a stranger to him and all, but the moment he steps in the room with his almost-all black apparel and his spiced amber hair, Felix swears he drops the fork he’s holding.

Just who is this guy?

Hot Emo Boy smiles and greets the bunch amicably once he sees them, the rest responding equally except for a frozen, and speechless Felix. He could see him hovering towards Hyunjin, who Felix realized stood rather quickly than the others. Felix could see him throw his arms around Hot Emo Boy’s neck and stare lovingly into his eyes, his dopey grin matching the twinkle of his lovestruck eyes. “Fuck, quick, cover your eyes. Some icky couple stuff’s gonna happen!” Jisung exclaims, and Felix doesn’t turn back like the rest when Hyunjin smashes his lips against that guy’s in passionate manner, as if it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other.

The apples of Felix’s cheeks begin to redden when Hot Emo Boy’s hands travel down to grip Hyunjin’s waist, and that’s when Felix finally whips his head elsewhere, flustered to see such intimacy happening in front of his eyes. He’s so glad Seungmin and Jisung covered Jeongin’s eyes before the youngest could even let out a, “I’m a damn adult guys, let me be!”

“Guys, you can look now.” The rest finally turn their hands to flash a pleased smirk at the two, and Hyunjin rolls his eyes before giving Hot Emo Boy a rub at his back. His smile immediately brightens when he meets eyes with a still-red Felix, and gestures Hot Emo Boy closer to Felix’s proximity, which, by the way, doesn’t freak Felix out. “This is Felix, the Australian guy I was talking to you about! Lixie, this is Changbin. He co-owns this place.”

Seungmin clears his throat. “And he’s Hyunjin’s fuckbuddy--”

“Boyfriend!” Hyunjin interrupts Seungmin and gives him an easy glare, to which Seungmin just laughs devilishly and proceeds to eat his own pasta. Felix still doesn’t budge, staring over at Hot Emo Boy--Changbin with wide eyes, an open mouth, and a mind filled with a lot of information to process.

Felix doesn’t even notice he’s gawking until Jeongin nudges him (hard) on the back, and immediately reacts by stuttering. “Oh--Oh, so you’re-you’re Hyunnie’s boyfriend! I knew you were hot but I didn’t know you were _this_ hot!” He stands on his two feet and shakes Changbin’s hands eagerly, bowing at a 90-degree angle as he does so. “Thank you for serving the best pasta in the world!”

Changbin is taken aback by the weird introduction, but chuckles nervously nonetheless. “No, please, you don’t have to bow, and thanks for calling me hot, I guess?” He gives Felix a good firm shake, and pats his shoulder while he’s at it. “Seo Changbin. I’m so glad to have finally met you, you know, considering that Hyun and the rest have been bustling about you since the day you were planning to come here to Korea. Congrats on the trainee acceptance, by the way! I’m really impressed that you made it past the auditions!”

Felix is stunned as Changbin speaks, and he could only nod at him while his words came out as blabber to his ears. He could see Hyunjin from the back trying so hard not to laugh, and it’s not like the people at his back could stay silent either. All Felix could be thinking about is how soft Changbin’s lips are and how fluid his voice sounds. He wonders if Hyunjin enjoys kissing those lips everyday. He wonders if Hyunjin has ever licked on the seams of his lips, bit on it, made it red and throbbing. He wonders if he would do the same--

“Um, are you still with me, Felix?”

“Wha?” Felix tears his gaze up from Changbin’s lips, and he meets eyes with some of the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. Albeit the confusion clouding on the latter’s eyes, Felix still can’t help but stare into them, count the stars that he holds within them. God, he knows he’s stupid for thinking about such things. He’s taken, for Christ’s sake! He should not be thinking of kissing him when he literally just met him a few minutes ago. Oh right, Felix remembered, you’re leaving him hanging.

“Uh, yeah! Still am!” Felix laughs nervously, and brings both of Changbin’s hands together, giving it two gentle pats. “It was very nice meeting you, Changbin-ssi. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just go back to eating your bestseller pasta right here.” He points at the half-eaten pasta, and gives Changbin an awkward thumbs-up before settling back down. It’s silent in the room for a split second before Jisung howls out in pure laughter, slamming his hands on the wooden table. The rest follow in, chorusing in a teasing session that had Felix’s cheeks reddening again.

He notes the chuckle Changbin resonates, and Felix still thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. This day is still the best day he’s ever had.

“God, you are so whipped!” Hyunjin slings an arm over Felix’s shoulders and tugs at him once. Felix glares at the other, feeling more embarrassed now that he’s openly shown his gay side to his friends, let alone to the wrong person whose boyfriend stands in the same room witnessing everything. His hands immediately fly to his face in pure guilt and embarrassment and groans, “God, Hyun, I’m so sorry I acted like that. To tell your boyfriend was _hot_ right in front of you? How could I be any more an asshole.”

“Hey, I’m cool with it, dude!” Hyunjin pulls Felix closer to him, his arms still encasing Felix for support. “I know my boyfriend can be drop-dead gorgeous. I mean, how was I even lucky to get a man like him in my life?”

When Felix lifts his face to look at Hyunjin, he notices him gazing over at Changbin instead, who’s currently bickering with Seungmin about some new hair color that they’ve both been wanting to try. Felix doesn’t fail to notice the sweet smile that graces Hyunjin’s lips whenever Changbin would speak, and let alone the overflow of love holding within his eyes. Felix doesn’t also fail to notice Changbin glancing back at Hyunjin, giving him a toothy smile before going back to his conversation with Seungmin. Felix suddenly feels like he’s third wheeling, but then again, he can’t help but smile at how his best friend was just so _over the moon_ for him. It was as if Felix had asked for the same thing one time, and it was through a dear friend that he meets almost every night. Perhaps Felix should give her another visit tonight. She deserves to hear his amazing day, anyway.

So, he wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, and places his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, immediately finding warmth spreading around his body. “More like, how was he even lucky to get a man like you, Hyun?” He smiles when he could feel Hyunjin vibrate in laughter, perhaps fond to hear Felix’s words, and Felix’s smile grows when Hyunjin lays his cheek on top of his head. They stay like that for a while, basking in the comfort of their company, before Felix says, “Thank you so much for today, Hyunjin. You guys don’t know how happy you made me.”

Hyunjin hums, and shuts his eyes, cuddling closer to Felix. “You deserve it, Lixie. We want you to feel like you’re a part of this now, since, well, you’re going to have to get used to the city for a while. We promise, if ever you’re lost, we’ll be here to help you. That’s what friends are for, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Felix replies back, and he swears he could feel tears brimming on his eyelids. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Bokkie.” Hyunjin mumbles back, kissing Felix on the crown of his head before pulling back gently. “Now, let’s save for the sentiments for later, now who’s ready to hit the bar and get wasted as fuck?” He yells that last bit out to the bunch, to which the rest respond with, “Fuck yeah!” and a “I’ll settle with water for now, but yeah!”

Felix laughs at the rowdy company, total warmth seeping in him completely as he looks around. He really thinks today is the best day he’s ever had, and he’s glad he’s spent it with the best friends he never regretted meeting, even Seo Changbin, who Felix chased later on for losing at a drinking game he was so sure he’d win at.

The bottomline is that Lee Felix is happy, and it doesn’t take rocket science to know that his day has been made from the day his friends picked him up from the airport, to the very night he has a man glancing over at him curiously when he goes out of the bar half-drunk with the boys, the man’s interest suddenly piqued for an apparent reason.

“Hey Chan, what are you looking at?” Chan tears his gaze away from the interesting boy back to an unimpressed Minho, his eyebrow raised and his look expectant. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just found some stall that interested me…”

Minho spares a look at Woojin, to which Woojin just shakes his head, as if saying, “Just let him be.” When Chan turns back, he notices that the boy’s gone from his sight, and he blinks twice before catching up to his friends, the boy rendering him curious for some reason. It’s no matter, he thinks. What’s some boy got to do with his interest, anyway? For all Chan knew, he can bet $50 that he would never see that boy again. Not too soon, as a matter of fact.

* * *

**BONUS: #WelcomeToKoreaYongbok (instagram pictures of felix's big blast extravaganza!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg perhaps i forgot to disclaim that this textfic also has a lot of innuendos so if ure not comfy with dirty jokes n implied sexual scenes then feel free to skip them! 
> 
> deet me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/canamakii) or drop an ask in my [ cc! ](https://curiouscat.me/colakooks)


	4. i loved you

**chanlie’s angels (4)**

korea’s ass  
and then he said, “i’m sorry, your shipping can only be successfully delivered within 7 days”  
7 DAYS  
I’D RATHER ROT IN THE SEVENTH CIRCLE OF HELL THAN WAIT SEVEN DAYS

kenai  
um yeah ok whats the whole context of this, minho?

korea’s ass  
the thing is I NEED MY SPEAKERS FOR PRACTICE AND SEVEN DAYS ISNT GONNA CUT IT

kenai  
just use the entertainments speakers omg

chan the non-coffee drinker  
whats up owls

korea’s ass  
hey why r u awake heathen 🤬

chan the non-coffee drinker  
its 12am please let me be 😔

kenai  
i thought we agreed that our schedule was 11pm  
10pm at the best!

chan the non-coffee drinker  
hey in my defense i was in bed by 11  
i just,,,, cant sleep

korea’s ass  
ohhh okay invalid

chan the non-coffee drinker  
ugh mon

korea’s ass  
dont “mom” me, son

kenai  
alright fine since you cant force yourself to sleep, what do you wanna do

korea’s ass  
i mean, i can make u tired, mister bang 👉👈

chan the non-coffee drinker  
minho .

korea’s ass  
ugh alright bang what else do you want you greedy sleep-deprived ass

kenai  
bro, too far

korea’s ass  
sorry when youre literally pressed because of shipping delivery YOUR TEMPER STARTS TO THIN\

chan the non-coffee drinker  
lets get ice cream  
to calm down whatever steam minho’s been brewing

kenai  
and our relationship ☺️

chan the non-coffee drinker  
lmao hahaha  
☺️ ☺️ ☺️ ☺️

korea’s ass  
awkward

chan the non-coffee drinker  
anyway meet you guys down in 5

kenai  
4

korea’s ass  
3

chan the non-coffee drinker  
no i meant 5 minutes oh my god

The cool, 1AM breeze swifts softly against the autumn trees, causing leaves to drizzle to the cemented grounds of benches right next to the blaring white lights of the convenience store. The drink that settles in Chan’s hand cools freezes his fingers, but he doesn’t mind. He’s always loved chilly weathers like this; it always matched with his company of the moon, shining ever-so resplendently. Today marks her full moon, making her present to him at this very night. With this, he exhales contentedly, finding comfort immediately with a pineapple drink in one hand, and his third companion beside him staring at the moon fondly. 

“She’s out.” Woojin hums, and takes a bite out of his popsicle. Unlike Chan, Woojin has a fairly high tolerance for the cold, considering that he is a native here in Korea. If the popsicle didn’t freeze him out completely, only the best it could do was give him a momentary toothache, causing him to flinch and shiver at his total regret. Chan giggled at the sight, and took a sip of his drink. “I told you that you shouldn’t bite on the popsicle. Now look at you.” 

Woojin spared him an easy glare, one with no mirth to it. “You didn’t tell me anything.” He looked back up at the moon, however, and smiled gently, as if recollecting some fond memories by just the shine of the moon on his orbs. Chan tries to pry his eyes off of Woojin’s tan skin gleaming from the moonlight, and his glossed lips from the popsicle he’s been eating. It would only bring back a sting from their past, one that hasn’t been resolved until now. He really should be forgetting about what happened with Woojin. Clearly, the man seems to have moved on from their relationship since their feelings are made mutual for each other after one painful month of trying to move on. 

But that’s the thing. How are both of them so sure that they’ve moved on? 

As if Woojin read the sudden change in atmosphere, he suddenly blurts out. “If it helps, I haven’t been exactly successful in trying to move on.” It takes Chan a few moments to register what he just said, but once it clicks in his head, his eyebrows rise and his wide eyes fall on Woojin’s solemn ones, and honestly, Chan wishes he didn’t look at him. Despite the solemnity he holds in them, he could see a hint of hurt and slight regret flashing, trying to cover the memories shared between the two of them. It breaks Chan’s heart, but for the sake of trying to move on, he could only sigh, sending Woojin a slow nod. “Glad to know that we’re on the same page, then.” 

The minutes begin to tick by faster, and the two only kill the minutes by exchanging a silent remorse by indulging on their snacks. There’s so many things they want to tell each other, so many things they have to settle, so many questions that need answering, but none of each party could ever bring up such a thing. Their relationship lasted for a good year, and Chan wouldn’t dare to lie when he would say that the time he spent with Woojin was the best he’s ever experienced. All the clumsy cooking by their dorm kitchen, the secret exchange of kisses beneath the blankets whenever Chan would ask Woojin to sleep with him, the smiles they gave each other whenever they’d pass by the hallways of the entertainment company. Chan would dare to lie when he would say that Woojin was the best thing that happened to him when he first came to South Korea, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss all those. 

After what seemed like a total minute of silence, Woojin finally speaks up, only, it was the only thing he says before Minho finally steps out of the store with his desired order. “I thought the moon brought me to you,” Chan watches him rise from the bench, and spare him a glance, one that matches with his sad smile, “but it told me to keep looking instead.” 

“Finally out! Sorry I took so long. Did I miss out on anything?” Minho jogs out after exiting the glass door, fixing his scarf in the process. Chan doesn’t pay heed to him for a minute, instead fixating his gaze on the older’s back. He could still picture that sad smile of his in his head, and his heart pangs with sorrow at the fact that things could never be the same again. Chan takes one more look up at the moon, and finds the clouds misting over her glow, as if hiding her from the world, hiding her from Chan. Perhaps it was the personification of telling him that Woojin was right, that he should move on. 

_If Woojin wasn’t enough, then tell me who is._

“Hey, Mr. Over-The-Moon, you coming or what?” Minho’s voice tears Chan’s gaze from the moon to the two, eyebrows raised in expectation. Chan splutters a short apology before jogging up to the duo, and finally join in with the latest topic they’ve been chatting about since the moment Minho came out of the store. It’s past 1:15AM when the three indulged in a hearty laughter, something related to Minho’s poor attempts to woo a certain young producer in their company, and Chan is just glad that the atmosphere between him and Woojin has settled. As much as he wanted things back to the way he wanted it to be, he wouldn’t want to lose Woojin in his life either. He’s glad that their feelings are mutual, and he had a mind to thank Minho for making it that way. 

The three didn’t realize that they passed by their friend Changbin, who had his fair share of laughter with the group he walked with. Chan veers his conversation with Woojin and Minho to the group that passed by him, as if swearing he saw a glimpse of Changbin’s spiced amber hair. However, his eyes find their way to a boy with blonde hair and a grin that could ignite a thousand suns. He seems to be hugging his friend by the waist as they talked about anything, and the laugh that escapes his lips was music to Chan’s ears, and he knows his own taste in music. 

For some reason, that boy’s laugh brings Chan back to the time he pleaded up to the moon, asking him to find his soulmate the way his father found his mother. It’s an odd memory to be trailing back to, but it’s what pops up in his head anyway. 

“Hey Chan, what are you looking at?” Chan tears his gaze away from the interesting boy back to an unimpressed Minho, his eyebrow raised and his look expectant. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just found some stall that interested me…”

Minho spares a look at Woojin, to which Woojin just shakes his head, as if saying, “Just let him be.” When Chan turns back, he notices that the boy’s gone from his sight, and he blinks twice before catching up to his friends, the boy rendering him curious for some reason. It’s no matter, he thinks. What’s some boy got to do with his interest, anyway? For all Chan knew, he can bet $50 that he would never see that boy again. Not too soon, as a matter of fact. 

**chanlie’s angels (4)**

talking pizza  
2  
oh lmao  
guess i was too late to join the ice cream party

korea’s ass  
no shit sherlock its past 1

talking pizza  
youre back! did you successfully put chan to sleep?

kenai  
yeah, hes sound asleep right now. cant even hear my own sneeze  
sigh i miss him 😔

korea’s ass  
but youre just right beside him

talking pizza  
their relationship, minnie

korea’s ass  
oh, i knew that 🤥 🤥

kenai  
anyway how was the welcoming party! heard hyun invited you to meet a new friend

korea’s ass  
and a hot one at that 😌

talking pizza  
ok hyung stop  
but yeah hes pretty cute

korea’s ass  
oh????? what will hyunjin make of this 🤧🤧

kenai  
we all know he isnt the type to get jealous easily (thank god for that) so

talking pizza  
exactly, but no homo man i love hyunjin and hyunjin only 🤩🤩

korea’s ass  
barfing seems like a good thing to do rn 🤢

kenai  
have you forgotten who you’ve been pining on, lee minho?

korea’s ass  
pining on my ass. i’ve been a good boy to him for two years straight! our 3rd year starts next friday 😌✋

talking pizza  
alright no need to flex here. the dude just got out for a relationship!  
***of

kenai  
i wish id be going out for another relationship 🤧  
but seriously guys, its not that big of a deal. i’ll just find some other way to get over him…  
anyway its almost 2, we best be sleeping or else we’ll be late for dance training tomorrow

talking pizza  
uGhGHhhhH why do we need to dance??? im clearly more comfortable in producing

korea’s ass  
fine by me! nanite losers i hope you learned the choreo i demonstrated last week 🤩

korea’s ass  
my eyes are on you, seo 👁️👁️

talking pizza  
fuck u


	5. sunshine by the park

Felix doesn’t know how he ended up like this. He doesn’t know how he ended up on the ground with a Frisbee disc sitting on his lap, and a pain on the temple of his head. 

He could’ve sworn he was walking normally a few seconds ago. 

It’s a bright, sunny day in Seoul, just as he predicted. The weather forecast app told him that there would only be a 30% chance of precipitation, and while Felix knew he shouldn’t rely on weather prediction apps, he trusted the percentage just right. It was either going to be raining like a storm today, or shining like a good day in his life, and Felix is glad the latter one happened. He was having a good day. 

_Was._

Not until some asshole threw his Frisbee down to the curb and hit Felix square on the face. How did it even hit me square in the face? Last time I recalled, Frisbee discs were circular. Felix shook his unanswered thought away and searched everywhere for the culprit who did this, ready to give them a piece of his mind. He even had a whole speech prepared; he structured a full three-point argumentative speech on why Frisbee shouldn’t be carelessly thrown in public parks this time of day, especially towards a foreigner who doesn’t know batshit about South Korea. 

He didn’t need to find the culprit, however, for the culprit revealed themselves. Felix whipped his head towards the panicked sound releasing their lips, and by the time they’ve reached him, the words he was ready to say ran dry from his mouth. 

The man--well, the _culprit,_ was crouched up next to him with a pair of the most worried eyes Felix has ever seen, and a mouth agape and catching his own breath. Some beats of sweat stuck to the strands of his ashen blonde hair, curled to the roots, while the rest of them did its job of glistening his entire neck, forming a structure that Felix couldn’t take his eyes off of. He trails his eyes back to the man’s, and finds that his mouth was sent in an apologetic grin, shy dimples marking the sides of his lower cheeks in an adorable manner, and the small giggle that escapes his lips sends Felix to his immediate death. He could barely even hear the man’s apology through his temporary blackout, eyes still transfixed on his lips. 

Damn it, Felix curses to himself, Hot Shy Boy’s got my tongue on a twist. He’s aware of the nicknames he gives to the people he meets, Changbin as Hot Emo Boy, Hyunjin as Hot Dramatic Boy, and even Jeongin as Hot Adorable Boy. He’s aware that he calls his friends hot, and that’s a fact. He isn’t ashamed if he called ths man Hot Shy Boy, because it is indeed a fact. The man was shy, and hot for Felix’s liking. 

Just why are all the Koreans here hot? 

“I’m so, so sorry for that! My friend and I were just playing Frisbee and he just had this brilliant idea of throwing it across the park. Are you okay?” Hot Shy Boy lends out a hand to help Felix on his two feet, and Felix gratefully accepts it, standing light on his own two feet. Too stunned to say anything, he rubs the side of his head, and focuses the topic on the Frisbee instead before he could get a word about how pretty Hot Shy Boy’s grins are. “It’s no problem, um, cool Frisbee disc by the way.” 

_Cool Frisbee disc, by the way?! Who the hell says that to anybody, Lee Yongbok?_ Felix presses his lips into a thin line and shuts his eyes in complete embarrassment and agony, killing the smoothness with a knife. He doesn’t fail to hear the small giggle that escapes the man’s lips, and Felix stores that giggle in his mind folder filled with things that make Felix’s heart go _woosh._ “Thanks, just bought it yesterday in the sports hub.” 

Just as Felix was about to reciprocate the conversation in a polite manner, another distant voice cuts him off from his speech. “Chan! Where are you?” Hot Shy Boy--or Chan, rather, yells back, “Just wait a sec, Minho!” before averting his gaze back to Felix, apologetic but light all the less. He smiles once again, jerking his head towards the location of the voice. “That’s my cue to go. Are you sure you’re gonna be fine?” 

“Oh, of course! You don’t need to worry about me!” Felix grins brightly, swatting his hand in the air. “Enjoy playing Frisbee!” 

“Yeah, yeah I will.” Chan says gently, but he doesn’t leave his spot. Instead, he finds himself locking gazes with Felix, whose grin begins to fade into a confused smile. Felix notices Chan’s steps staggering slowly against the crisp leaves of the pavement, as if he were hesitant to leave his company, and he can’t help but look into Chan’s eyes too, feeling something fuzzy rise in his chest. Chan takes a good look at him, eyes trailing up and down, before he settles with a smug smile, finally dismissing himself from Felix. “Thanks, and I’m sorry again.” 

“Tell me who wins!” Felix says involuntarily, before shutting his mouth again and blinking obliviously at what he just said. He was just about to question why he was such in a dumb state today, but his worries vanish when he hears a “I will!” through the distance, matching with his signature laugh. It’s a laugh as light as a feather, but Felix falls for it all the same, along with his smile, his eyes, his ashen blonde hair, and his name, Chan. 

He has got to tell the group chat about this.

* * *

**changjin the romance movie (6)**

that one freckled aussie  
i guess you can say that your favorite aussie oomf has made his first win of the decade  
#Yongbok1stWin

walking wikipedia seungmin

i knew youd never disappoint us

changbin’s slut

omg what has the legend done to deserve such a win 😭😭

pg kid

idk whats happening but #Yongbok1stWin

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

  
#YONGBOK1STWIN SPREAD THE HASHTAG

IDK WHY EITHER BUT SPREAD THE HASHTAG

CHANGBIN-HYUNG JOIN US

hyunjin’s daddy

why me

pg kid

no questions, JUST DO IT

hyunjin’s daddy

ok fine

#Yongbok1stWin

that one freckled aussie

aww thanks guys 😊💖

OK ONTO THE REASON WHY I MADE MY FIRST WIN  
may ive ,,, 👉👈 um,, found my happy crush of some sorts

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

OMG

changbin’s slut

LIXIE IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

YOUR FIRST KOREAN CRUSH UGH I KNEW IT WAS ME 😗✌️

walking wikipedia seungmin

laid ease han if u were his crush then hed never admit it here

that one freckled aussie

haha i wish it were u sungie but no

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

yowch

changbin’s slut

details, yongbok, we need DETAILS

pg kid

PAUSE LET ME GET MY JUICE FOR THIS

walking wikipedia seungmin

what a kid

pg kid

that’s bc i am one pussy

walking wikipedia seungmin

UM EXCUSE ME WHAT KID SAYS “PUSSY” TO A GROWN UP

that one freckled aussie

YOURE ALL KIDS SO SHUT UP

hyunjin’s daddy

*WE’RE

that one freckled aussie

POINT TAKEN, SEO

hyunjin’s daddy

.

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

.

changbin’s slut

.

walking wikipedia seungmin

.

pg kid

ok im back with my juice

WAIT

.

that one freckled aussie

what

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

did u just call binnie-hyung by his last name

that one freckled aussie

yeah? what, im not allowed to cal him by his last name now?

changbin’s slut

its just

wow that was pretty hot lix

that one freckled aussie

um 😳😳 thanks?

walking wikipedia seungmin

#Yongbok2ndWin

that one freckled aussie

SHUTJDAKJA

pg kid

MY JUICE IS GOING WARM SPILL THE DEETS HYUNGIE

that one freckled aussie

O RYT HHHHH so i was at the park right? i was doing my thing, taking minnies advice and strolling around the trees. ngl koreas parks are beautiful goddamn

BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT

my clumsy ass accidentally trips on some stupid leaf or some can by the walkway and haha lmao if my luck got any better, A FRISBEE DISC BONKED ME IN THE HEAD

GOTTA LOVE MYSELF YANNO

hyunjin’s daddy

ok i don’t see how this is a #Yongbok1stWin

changbin’s slut

SHH BABE HES NOT FINISHED

forgive my bf lixie he can be impatient at times

that one freckled aussie

sskdjajf its fine

N E WAY SO I LOOK UP TO SEE WHO THE FLYING FUCK HIT MY HEAD WITH THAT DISC

and i see this gorgeous man with curly ashen blonde hair running up to me with an apologetic grin and he helps me up with those strong muscles and i could’ve sworn i almost died when i saw sweat trickling down his neck

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

SJDLFJKDKD

changbin’s slut

HOT HOT HOT 🥵

walking wikipedia seungmin

THE DREAM

pg kid

CONTINUE HYUNG

that one freckled aussie

SO IM SPEECHLESS RIGHT??? WHO COULD TALK WHEN A WHOLE ASS MAN IS LITERALLY INCHES AWAY FROM YOU

with my godforsaken korean i manage to splutter out an “im fine thanks” and i died twice when he flashed his grin at me and PATTED ME ON THE BACK TELLING ME TO “TAKE CARE AND IM SORRY” BEFORE JOGGING BACK TO HIS FRIENDS

GUYS . HE HAD DIMPLES .

walking wikipedia seungmin

HOLY FUCKADJKAF

IM A SUCKER FOR DIMPLES

changbin’s slut

THAT’S SO CUTE

that one freckled aussie

I KNOW HUHUHU IVE BEEN BLESSED

pg kid

DID U GET A NAME?

that one freckled aussie

BARELY. I THINK HIS FRIENDS CALLED OUT HIS NAME TO CONTINUE THE GAME. CHAN I THINK

hyunjin’s daddy

wait what

did you say chan

that one freckled aussie

YEAH. IT’S A BEAUTIFUL NAME, JUST LIKE HIM

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

ok man mans whipped the time has come

that one freckled aussie

ive never felt this in love with a crush since 9th grade 😔🥺

hyunjin’s daddy

huh. interesting.

changbin’s slut

big oof is someone jealous bc lixie has a happy crush 🤔🧐

hyunjin’s daddy

no what the fuck

hyunnie im dating you

why would i feel jealous over some happy crush felix barely even knows

changbin’s slut

point taken. i love you.

hyunjin’s daddy

i love you too

that one freckled aussie

and this is why this gc is called “changjin the romance movie”

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

a 24/7 long movie where two people constantly rub in other peoples faces that theyre taken while the rest aren’t 👺👺

walking wikipedia seungmin

the truth hurts

that one freckled aussie

being single sucks

pg kid

but not for long, lixie-hyung. this chan guy might be in your pants the next time you meet him 😌✋

walking wikipedia seungmin

why aren’t you pg-13 kid yet

pg kid

because im babie 👶

hyunjin’s daddy

hey lix did you happen to know who he was with

that one freckled aussie

um no but i did hear him say “minho at some point”

hyunjin’s daddy

hmm ok thanks

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

what do you know seo

WAIT did you say minho

that one freckled aussie

wait omg was it your minho, sungie?

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

IDK THERE ARE SO MANY MINHOS IN SK

walking wikipedia seungmin

coincidence aye

that one freckled aussie

whatever ive scored my first win fellas and im gonna celebrate it by taking a shower because i deserve it

changbin’s slut

sure thing have fun thinking about chans glistening sweat while you shower 👁️👅👁️

that one freckled aussie

THAT BLOCK BUTTON BE LOOKING REAL TASTY RN

changbin’s slut

wait no don’t block me pls ill be good 😢😢

hyunjin’s daddy

dw lix ill block him for you

that one freckled aussie

thanks hyung

changbin’s slut

HEY

* * *

**chanlie’s angels (4)**

chan the non-coffee drinker

fellas i am panicking

korea’s ass

gay panicking or just . panicking

chan the non-coffee drinker

idk probably gay???? IDK

talking pizza

ok hes gay panicking whats up son

chan the non-coffee drinker

so i go frisbeeing with minho right

talking pizza

wait

you went frisbeeing with minho?

chan the non-coffee drinker

yeah we did. sorry we didn’t invite you binnie, you seem pretty swamped after that night

talking pizza

ok firstly why are we talking about That Night as if i did something stupid

korea’s ass

um you probably had a one night stand with some chick and woke up in her bed the next morning?

talking pizza

min. IM GAY.

korea’s ass

oh right. guess my hypothesis hit a snitch.

talking pizza

unbelievable

and secondly hey im fine rn you could’ve invited me to play frisbee with you guys! 😤😤

how come woojinnie-hyung didn’t join you guys

kenai

because i am at work, and when i am at work, you children are supposed to be SILENT

im muting this gc brb losers

korea’s ass

right like you should’ve done that earlier 😌🍵

chan the non-coffee drinker

SO I GO FRISBEEING WITH MINHO

talking pizza

uh-huh

chan the non-coffee drinker

and minho decided to do the “what the fuck richard” vine and YEET the disc all the way to the damn woods

korea’s ass

ure being dramatic it went to the park

talking pizza

oh my god

keep going

chan the non-coffee drinker

park, woods, tomato, tomato WHATEVER my point is “what the fuck richard” became “what the fuck MINHO”, and i had to be the one to gather his own mess smh

but hey, i don’t regret it

BECAUSE I SEE A BEAUTIFUL BLONDE SUNSHINE ON THE GROUND WITH THE DISC AND I NEVER FELT THIS BAD FOR HITTING HIS PRETTY FACE

HIS EYES CHICO

AND THE FRECKLES OH MY GOD IM ACTUALLY DYING

korea’s ass

OMG UWUWUWUWU 💖💖💖💖

talking pizza

HE HAS FRECKLES OMG

chan the non-coffee drinker

but hey. don’t get me started on his voice. HIS VOICE.

IVE NEVER HEARD A VOICE DEEPER THAN THE MARIANAS TRENCH

its so deep, yet alluring 🤤

korea’s ass

ok that’s it my man’s whipped

ive never seen him this whipped since w**jin

talking pizza

did you have to censor his name 🙄

chan the non-coffee drinker

guys. i need to find him. I MUST FIND HIM.

i cant stop thinking about him. hes the only person in my mind this entire morning

i close my eyes and all i can see are his sparkly eyes and his freckles

omg i should write a song

korea’s ass

aha channie boy HOLD UP

chan the non-coffee drinker

WHAT

korea’s ass

calm ur man tiddies for just a sec and think about what’s happening to you

chan the non-coffee drinker

,,,,,,, what is happening to me i don’t get it

korea’s ass

big fat SIGH youre letting your emotions get in the way of your life again! tell me exactly how youre gonna write a song about a man who BARELY even knows you, and you BARELY knowing him

you gotta take a step down babe

and chill 😌🍵

chan the non-coffee drinker

youre right. i guess i went a little overboard there

but i cant stop thinking about him guys sigh i must find out who he is !!!! i wanna see him again

talking pizza

oh don’t worry hyung, he’s not that hard to find

* * *

**jinnie baby** **💗**

binnie baby 💘

jinnie babe

you got a minute?

jinnie baby **💗**

if its for you, i got all day 😘

binnie baby 💘

sjsjsas please

you wont believe what i just pieced together hyun omg

jinnie baby **💗**

uhhh that 50-piece jigsaw puzzle minho-hyung dared you to finish within an hour?

binnie baby 💘

what psh no do you actually think that i don’t have a life

jinnie baby **💗**

yes actually

binnie baby 💘

ouch

jinnie baby **💗**

DAKDFJAFK IM JUST KIDDING BINNIE just go on. you were saying?

binnie baby 💘

right. remember how lix was talking about this ashen blonde dude with the glistening sweat down his neck who hit his head with a frisbee disc

jinnie baby **💗**

vivid as a, um

binnie baby 💘

im waiting

jinnie baby **💗**

vivid as a…glass?

binnie baby 💘

close enough

jinnie baby **💗**

😊😊😊

binnie baby 💘

well guess what

jinnie baby **💗**

WHAT

binnie baby 💘

jinnie baby **💗**

OH MY GOD

WAIT ARE U TELLING ME

binnie baby 💘

THAT THE HYUNG I WORK WITH HIS LIXIES HAPPYC RUSH AND THAT THE HYUNG I WORK WITH HAS A HAPPY CRUSH ON LIXIE TOO?

jinnie baby **💗**

HOLY SHIT BINNIE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS

THIS IS SOME VOODOO SHIT

IM ACTUALLY CREEPED OUT

IS THIS FATE

MARTY HOLD MY BEER

binnie baby 💘

IM JUST AS FREAKED OUT AS YOU

BUT HYUN WHATEVER YOU DO DO NOT TELL FELIX THAT YOU KNOW WHO THE GUY IS

jinnie baby **💗**

DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL

binnie baby 💘

I TAKE YOU FOR A GOSSIPER

jinnie baby **💗**

WHO WOULD NEVER GOSSIP TO THE PERSONN IM GOSSIPING ABOUT

binnie baby 💘

JUST PLEASE DON’T TELL HIM

jinnie baby **💗**

I WONT !!!! AS LONG AS YOU DON’T TELL CHANNIE-HYUNG

binnie baby 💘

MY MOUTH IS ZIPPED 🤐🤐🤐

jinnie baby **💗**

omgomgomg im actually freaking out im about to combust dear lordy

our besties are actually in love with each other when they don’t even know each other im 🤧🤧🤧

changbin im telling you this is Fate

OMG did the moon bring them together

binnie baby 💘

are we seriously talking about the moon again

jinnie baby **💗**

NO WAIT SHH THINK ABOUT IT

where did felix come from

binnie baby 💘

um, australia?

jinnie baby **💗**

RIGHT EXACTLY and where did chan-hyung grow up in?

binnie baby 💘

australia—

omg

jinnie baby **💗**

AND WHEN DID FELIXS FLIGHT ARRIVE?

AT FUCKING NIGHT

WHAT WAS CHANNIE-HTUNG DOING AT NIGHT

binnie baby 💘

idk hyun im not some creep who notes down every single movement chan-hyung makes

jinnie baby **💗**

binnie use your head

what does he TYPICALLY do every night

binnie baby 💘

talk to the moon???

jinnie baby **💗**

AND YOU HAVE JUST WON A MILLION DOLLARS

binnie baby 💘

im sorry how is this related to them and the moon again

jinnie baby **💗**

eye

ok fine call me stupid for all i care but believe me when i say that the moon has something to do with these two getting together. im 100% convinced that the moon has some plot to bring them together

binnie baby 💘

how are you so sure about that?

jinnie baby **💗**

bc lmao one i believed that when i first saw you

and two

felix talks to the moon too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small lil note: dont pay attention to the timestamps of the screenshots ill be sending here, and lets just pretend that the screenshot above was sent in chans pov hehe. this chapter was hella long for some reason so im gonna let the spacings on the chats slide for now snooze 
> 
> deet me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/stellasungs) or drop an ask in my [ cc! ](https://curiouscat.me/colakooks)


	6. the eviction

**changjin the romance movie (6)**

changbin’s slut  
hi guys great day today you all look SO LOVELY TODAY uwu 💗💗

walking wikipedia seungmin  
what did you do this time

changbin’s slut  
what do you mean??? cant i greet my friends like this every once in a while? yall deserve compliments!

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
just tell us whats wrong jinnie you don’t have to sugarcoat things  
gasp did u  
BREAK UP WITH CHANGBIN

walking wikipedia seungmin  
what the fuck????

changbin’s slut  
WHAT

that one freckled aussie  
good morning yall whats cookin? ⛅⛅  
WAIT WHAT YOURE BREAKING UP WITH CHANGBIN???? 😱😱

hyunjin’s daddy   
im right here

changbin’s slut  
GUYS NO OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET ME EXPLAIN

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
SO YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH HIM

changbin’s slut   
NO

hyunjin's daddy  
no

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
oh thank god i almost died there

pg kid  
now kids this is exactly what happens when you jump to conclusions

walking wikipedia seungmin  
um who are you talking to ure clearly the only kid here

pg kid  
i just turned 20 u dumb motherfucker cut me some slack

walking wikipedia seungmin  
RUDE 🙄

that one freckled aussie  
and so the backlash continues. what’s up, hyun? is there anything wrong?

changbin’s slut  
yes, actually  
i, uh ,,,,,  
i got evicted from my apartment today…

that one freckled aussie  
WHAT

hyunjin’s daddy  
oh my god jinnie what the hell happened?

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy

that’s bad news :((

changbin’s slut  
well, i couldn’t afford it. said that i was just wasting all the money they couldve used for rent on food and stuff…

that one freckled aussie  
those bastards im gonna square up gimmie their address hyun let me at them

changbin’s slut  
what no you don’t need to do that lixie!  
besides, im already packing. ill be out after lunch

hyunjin’s daddy  
love, you couldve told me to help you

changbin’s slut  
i know, binnie, but getting help from someone doesn’t make me any less of an indepent person than i was supposed to be

that one freckled aussie  
:(((((

pg kid  
i mean, hes right you know?

walking wikipedia seungmin  
but hyunjin, you gotta know that you cant do some things on your own, sometimes, you need so extra weight to help you go on with life

changbin’s slut  
ok i didn’t ask for advice here guys please, i know what i have to do  
i just don’t think that i would need much help with an eviction. i can find an apartment in no time!

hyunjin’s daddy  
do you have the money for it?  
you know apartment hunting isnt that easy hyun  
where are all your stuff gonna go? where will you settle for the meantime?

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
aaaand there goes momma changbin

changbin’s slut  
bin, for the last time, i can handle this. pursuing this career meant handling stuff alone, and i was taught to do so  
and thank you all for worrying about me, but i know what im doing

pg kid  
are you sure hyungie?? :((

changbin’s slut  
yes innie, im very sure

hyunjin’s daddy  
sigh fine

that one freckled aussie  
but where are you gonna settle in first? you cant be homeless

changbin’s slut  
actually, i think i know where i can settle in for the meantime before i find another apartment 👀

pg kid  
oh really? whose?

“And you thought my apartment was the best option?!” 

Hyunjin grins sheepishly through the stacks of boxes scattered across the living room, bashful eyes meeting with Changbin’s. The latter is speechless as he scans the mess, suddenly finding his apartment to be smaller than before. With boxes labeled as “clothes”, “furniture”, and for some reason, “succulents for bedroom”, Changbin’s unable to decipher what the hell just happened to his apartment, what the hell _will_ happen to his apartment. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your permission sooner, but they kicked me out earlier than I expected, and I didn’t know where to go with all these boxes! Hell, I have a truck downstairs that I rented for the rest of the furniture!” Hyunjin stands to sigh dramatically, even ruffling his hair in irritation while he roams around the free spaces. Changbin could see the visible crease on his eyebrow, and the way he would nervously nip at the skin of his thumb whenever he was deep in thought. It’s obvious enough that Hyunjin had nowhere else to go, and it was sweet of him to think of his apartment first rather than the rest. No, don’t jump to conclusions, Changbin, he thought. He must’ve asked Seungmin or Jisung first. They’re the ones with the better apartment. 

Unless…? 

Changbin decided to push those matters aside for now and heaved a small sigh instead. He drops his keys over at the key bowl, and plops down on the couch, patting the empty space behind him. “C’mere, Jinnie.” He calls out to his worried boyfriend, to which Hyunjin quickly responds by sitting right beside him and casting the biggest pout that Changbin has ever seen. He chuckles at the sight, and raises his hand to cup his cheek, running his thumb over the jut of his bottom lip. “How could I kick you out? I was just shocked that you came here over a short notice, that’s all. You’re always welcome to live with me, you know that?” 

The soft smile spreads across Hyunjin’s lips is almost enough to hear a sitcom audience aww-ing in the background, for his eyes grow in immediate heart eyes for Changbin, admiring his kindness. “Thank you, baby.” He mutters, kissing his palm gently before grabbing his hand on his cheek to play with his fingers. “Thank you for being considerate.”

“Any time.” Changbin hums, fond. He lifts Hyunjin’s hand to give it a small peck before rising. “You must be hungry. Let’s grab a quick bite before we can start unpacking.” He tries to fight the grin off his face when he sees Hyunjin beam from the couch, and leaps excitedly towards the door. “Let’s! You’re gonna help me with the unpacking, right?” 

Changbin shrugs his coat on and scoffs as he snatches the keys from the key bowl again, giving Hyunjin a cocky smirk. “Of course. I didn’t gain any of these guns for nothing.” He nudges both of his arms, gesturing to his muscles, and Hyunjin just rolls his eyes at how his boyfriend’s literally _flexing_ on him at this very moment. He dismisses Changbin easily, and leaves the apartment door, leaving an easily-flustered Changbin to follow after. 


	7. the damn groceries

**gremlin** 👺

gremlin 👺  
yah  
  


dipstick  
what

gremlin 👺  
im coming over to your place  
see you in 15

dipstick  
excuse me what  
why?

gremlin 👺  
no questions, just wait for my knock

dipstick  
i dont trust you

gremlin 👺  
since when have we ever trusted each other, huh, kim?

dipstick  
fair enough. fine.

* * *

Seungmin’s baffled when the resounding knocks on his door arrive exactly fifteen minutes later. He considered taking Jeongin’s text as a joke; after all, the little gremlin was known to pull pranks on him and make his life miserable by embarrassing him with just his presence. Seungmin’s just tired of all the things Jeongin’s pulled out for him, and it’s not like Jeongin didn’t feel the same way. The two being alone together in one room was just hell for the both of them, so who’s to say that this wouldn’t make it even worse? 

To Seungmin’s dread, he takes a short breath before getting the door. He’s met with the gremlin himself in the flesh, hair puffed and frizzed from the cold autumn winds, checkered scarf nestling his neck warmly, and gloved hands carrying around four grocery bags. He doesn’t give Seungmin time to greet him, for he storms in the moment Seungmin opens the door, and flashes him a glare. “You didn’t do the damn groceries again, did you?” 

Seungmin blinks, appalled at the entrance. Soon enough, his appalled expression turns into an incredulous one, and raises his brow at Jeongin, who’s busy stripping the gloves off his hand and fixing his scarf. “Did you do the groceries for me? That’s my responsibility!” 

“Yeah, right, answer my question, dammit.” Jeongin snaps back, but before Seungmin could reply, the younger has already sped off to the kitchen with the supplies. Seungmin rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips, trying his best to calm down. He knows he shouldn't start yelling, not yet anyway. It’s too early in the afternoon to be having another one of these silly quarrels with Jeongin, but then again, when has everything been too early to perform such things with him? Nevertheless, Seungmin wants none of this today. He’s simply tired. 

Jeongin then emerges the kitchen with a shocked expression on his face, as if he had seen a dead body laying on Seungmin’s kitchen table. “You didn’t do your groceries!” He nearly screeches, and Seungmin flinches at the sound, rubbing his ears from the impact. “See, this is why I woke up today feeling that something was off. This has to be it. Why, why do you have to be the laziest ass I’ve ever seen, Kim Seungmin?” 

“I’m sorry?” Seungmin guffaws, brisk walking to meet Jeongin’s distance. “So what if I haven’t done the groceries in over two days? I was planning to do them today, actually, but someone insisted on calling me “the laziest ass he’s ever seen.'' You know what? Maybe you’re right.” Jeongin watches as Seungmin moves over to the couch, sits comfortably in it, and places his legs over the coffee table, eyes never leaving the youngest. “Thanks for doing the groceries for me. Now, would you be a dear and whip up a nice lunch for me? Pretty, pretty please? I _looooove_ you!” He slurs that last bit out out of spite and glares at Jeongin before whipping his head elsewhere. 

Jeongin balls his fist at his words, too pressed to even comprehend at just how hard-headed this guy could be. He shuts his eyes, counts to three, and tries to keep his cool before finally saying, “You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” 

“As I’ve been told.” Seungmin eases, still not looking at Jeongin. “Well? Where’s my lunch? Oh wait, don’t tell me you’ve become lazy too. What a hypocrite you are, Yang Jeongin. I’m unimpressed.” 

That’s it. That’s the final straw for Jeongin. Enraged, he snatches an apple from one of the bags and aims for the back of Seungmin’s head. He slams the apple to the back of his head without any mercy, leaving Seungmin to leap from his spot. “What was that for?!” The older exclaimed, really glaring at Jeongin this time. 

“You are so unbelievable! You didn’t even thank me for buying your own groceries! Didn’t your parents ever teach you about respect, mister, because I think you need a recap on how respect works!” Jeongin dares to point his finger at Seungmin, to which Seungmin only crosses his arms at, not one bit intimidated. “What’s there to thank? I didn’t ask you to buy them for me.” 

Jeongin doesn’t believe what he’s hearing. Did he hear that right? Has his hearing gone deaf? “Wha--you’re supposed to thank people for buying you stuff even if you didn’t ask for it! All you did was disrespect what I did for you when you should be grateful for the actions I did for your sorry ass!” 

“Then why did you buy me my groceries, Jeongin? You know I could’ve done that myself.” 

Everything goes silent, and the words that leave Jeongin’s rambling mouth dies. Seungmin has gone serious from his vision, arms still crossed over his chest, and eyes pointed. Jeongin’s heart begins to thump at the question, and his mind races over a million kilometers just to find an answer that doesn’t seem like he was doing it because he secretly cared for him, that he’s been finding a way to get them to be in better terms. For the first time since they’ve been arguing, Jeongin didn’t have a better comeback to suit Seungmin’s question. 

Seungmin seems to notice the change of expression on Jeongin’s face, and his gaze softens a bit, letting his guard loose by the second. The silence becomes too overbearing for him, and while it slowly kills him, he sighs out his name. “Jeongin…” 

“I…” Jeongin interrupts, voice small. “I’m just gonna take off.” 

Too speechless to say anything, Jeongin quickly gathers his belongings and makes his way to the door. Seungmin silently watches as he does so, his face forlorn and throat aching to say many things despite the breath he held on for so long. He watches Jeongin shove his gloves in, shrug his coat in, and adjust his scarf one last time, all without maintaining eye contact with Seungmin. Then, he impishly makes his way to the door, but before he could twist the doorknob open, he speaks, “Your bathroom reeks, by the way. Go replace the toilet bowl with the cleanser I bought...jackass.” 

Finally, Jeongin makes his leave, and Seungmin draws a long breath after the door shuts. He begins to think about him as he saunters around his living room, the rest of his previous thoughts transferred with bits and pieces of Jeongin. He knows he isn’t stupid; he knows that Jeongin did that as a means of taking care of him, if not kindly. Seungmin wonders how this whole thing started, how he and Jeongin were always at each other’s necks. If Seungmin were to be honest, he’s asked the moon about this not too long ago. It was thanks to Felix’s advice that made him try a conversation with the moon, and he admittedly thought it was silly at first. 

Yet, at that time of the day, all he could think about was where Jeongin and he went wrong, and he found himself telling the full moon on one, starry night, “I can’t believe you set me to love an enemy.” 

It’s a funny thing, the word love. It’s funny how Seungmin would label his feelings for his enemy like that. It would’ve been a crush, a means of infatuation, or even a simple fondness for the youngest. It had to be love, out of all things, and Seungmin hated himself for feeling this way when he hasn’t even shown one bit of a lovely gesture to make him fall for Jeongin. 

“This is so stupid.” Seungmin scoffs, and plops down on the couch, grasping the apple that he picked from the ground. He turns the apple over a few times, and runs his thumb over the little brown patch on the glossed red skin. Was he really in love? No, that would be impossible, right? How could he be in love when Jeongin’s very face makes him tired everyday? How could he be in love when they’d yell over the silliest of matters, and not talk at all the next day? As far as Seungmin knows, they’ve all led to annoyance and borderline hatred for the other. 

So how could this be love?

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when three small knocks sound on his door yet again. The boy sighs out before reaching to get the door, and his eyes almost widen when he sees Jeongin yet again, looking smaller against his scarf and his thin-pressed lips. At this point, Seungmin begins to hope. Maybe he’s come back to talk about that moment that just happened moments ago in the living room. Maybe he’s come back to beg Seungmin to stop this nonsense that they’ve been doing, to restart. A simple “Can we talk?”. That’s all Seungmin wants to hear, needs to hear. 

Yet, all Jeongin says is, “I left my keys on your table.” and Seungmin swears he hears his heart break into a million pieces. He doesn’t know why it shatters, but it did. 

“For crying out--” Seungmin snaps, and snatches Jeongin’s stupid keys from the coffee table, shoving it at Jeongin’s chest a little too hard. The sudden gesture makes Jeongin baffled, as he furrows his brows at the older. “Did you have to push me so hard--” 

Seungmin gives Jeongin no time to finish his sentence and closes the door on his face, too disappointed to even start another conversation with him. Maybe he was wrong to hope so much after all.

* * *

**gremlin** 👺

dipstick  
hey

dipstick  
thanks for doing the groceries for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case u havent noticed, im doing a few fillers before we can finally move on. dw, this is part of plot, i just wanted to give you guys a brief peek at what the rest have been doing. i was really excited to type this down, so i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> deet me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/stellasungs) or drop an ask on my [ cc! ](https://curiouscat.me/colakooks)


	8. just a few days left

**changjin the romance movie (6)**

that one freckled aussie  
3 days left until i ✈️ dance in my dream company and i still have not found the chan of my dreams

walking wikipedia seungmin  
“the chan of your dreams”?????

that one freckled aussie  
YES 😭😭 pls ive been wanting to see him again all week

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
,,,, was this why you kept on going to the park

changbin’s slut  
JSJSJSA SWEETIE UWU u know the park isn’t the only way to find him

that one freckled aussie  
SHUT UP YOU GUYS I FIGURED MAYBE HE GOES THERE OFTEN???  
was it just that one time then? will i never see him again? :((((

hyunjin’s daddy  
no lix don’t say that. youre bound to find him at some point

that one freckled aussie  
but 😔😔 binnie-hyung 😔😔😔 what if that’s years later when ive been married off?  
or like, when i move back to australia and work as a cashier in some supermarket  
OR WHEN I BECOME A BUSINESSMAN

walking wikipedia seungmin  
those are some big dreams wow

hyunjin’s daddy  
calm down, felix. look at it this way: at least you know he’s around your area. most people who stroll by the park are from the area anyway

changbin’s slut  
right!!!! maybe you guys would meet by the nearest café and youd spill your coffee on his shirt and youre gonna be a flustered mess while apologizing but he says that its okay 😍😍 and then you offer to buy him a new one so you meet up next time to shop for his shirt and you both fall in love!! 😧💓💓

walking wikipedia seungmin  
right hyunjin this is real life not a fucking coffee shop au

changbin’s slut  
it was YOUR coffee shop au before you deleted your old crusty ass wattpad when you were 15 😌

walking wikipedia seungmin  
FUCK U MY BOOK GAINED 70K READS I WAS HAPPY

pg kid  
guess who’s going wattpad hopping 🤪

walking wikipedia seungmin  
its only when they slander me that you come right in to the scene huh yang

pg kid  
please you were a 15 yr old wattpad writer how could i miss out on god tier comedy

that one freckled aussie  
ILL GO WATTPAD HOPPING WITH YOU INNIE I WANNA READ SEUNGMINS WORKS

walking wikipedia seungmin  
NO DJAFJK  
DON’T YOU DARE  
HYUNJIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

changbin’s slut  
sorry cant hear you through all the “chatters of the cafe droning in with the pleasant scent of brewed coffee steaming through the machines” 🤥🤥

walking wikipedia seungmin  
FINE U WONT FIND ME ANYWAY

hyunjin’s daddy

its @/latteseungs and his pfp is lucy from fairy tail

walking wikipedia seungmin  
HYUNGAKJDAJKF

pg kid  
WAIT I CANT STOP LAUGHINGAJSKDJ

that one freckled aussie  
YOU WROTE A NALU FANFIC????

changbin’s slut  
*graylu

pg kid  
NOOOOOOOOO PLS  
THIS IS TOO GOOD  
AND JESUS SAID “LET JEONGIN DISS SEUNGMIN TODAY”

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
I STOPPED SEX FOR THIS  
SEUNGMIN YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE A HET AT 15

walking wikipedia seungmin  
i wasn’t a het i WAS IN LOVE WITH GRAY OK  
STOP LOOKING AT MY SHIT JISUNG GET BACK TO HAVING SEX FELIX AND JEONGIN GET OFF UR GADGETS  
AND CHANGBIN-HYUNG AND HYUNJIN…..DO I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH U

changbin’s slut  
HES EMBARRASSED I LOVE IT

hyunjin’s daddy  
life is good again 😌😌

that one freckled aussie  
hold up ji if ure having sex what happened to the person youre fucking

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
its minho and hes laughing with me   
KIM SEUNGMIN CRINGEY WATTPAD WRITER – minho

walking wikipedia seungmin  
GOOD BYE I HATE U ALL

changbin’s slut  
AJHFADJFJADF

that one freckled aussie  
minnie, if it helps, at least your graylu fic has 100k reads now!!!

pg kid  
are you gonna celebrate??? wanna make an authors not abt it LMAO  
HE BLOCKED US

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
ok this was fun now beep yall later losers im busy doing minho bye

that one freckled aussie  
im gonna have to reschedule daydreaming about chan i gotta know what happens after chapter two  
DAMMIT SEUNGMIN WHYD U BLOCK US I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS

changbin’s slut  
hes gonna kill me for this and i wont regret it one bit

The night mists over the draped curtains of Jisung’s apartment, settling a cool breeze across his bedroom. Jisung has over three days before he’s off to work again, and while that thought dreads him to the core, he just decided that he wouldn’t think about it too much until the day comes. He thinks of absolutely nothing tonight, as he snuggles closer to Minho, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist, and leaning his head against his bare torso. He could feel Minho’s fingers card through his hair after a moment, and the both of them lay in a comfortable silence, leaving all the obscene sounds of sex out in the open air. 

Jisung’s content. 

“You’re thinking about something.” Minho’s hushed voice mumbled into the top of Jisung’s head, yet his fingers stay tangled within his hair, smoothing the strands out, and twirling them in again. Jisung closes his eyes for a brief second before he lifts his head to take in Minho’s look; his bangs have fallen across his eyelids in a messy, yet beautiful manner, and it matches with his hooded eyes that gleam within the dim light of the room. His lips are still red from all the liplocking and sucking Jisung performed on him earlier, but the smile he graces on it is enough to make Jisung fall in love every single time. “Nothing,” he finally says, resting his cheek atop Minho’s chest, “just thinking about how I got to be with someone like you.” 

Minho hums in consideration, tilting his head cockily to the side. “You should be. I’m a delight to have. I’m a legit snack.” Jisung swats his stomach at his pride, creating disapproving noises that made Minho laugh softly, and Jisung finds himself loving his laughs. He would always want to be the type of guy to make his boyfriend laugh. It made him feel good about himself seeing that other people are happy because of him. It’s why he was in a particularly good mood when he saw that infectious grin on Felix’s face when they surprised him at the airport. 

“I’m really excited for Felix, you know?” Jisung speaks after the laughter died down. “I’m gonna be seeing him in three days, he’s gonna make it into JYPE as an official trainee. You’ll get to meet him too, Min! He’s really nice, has a bright smile, and man, he’s like a ball of sunshine. You’re going to love him, I promise you!” 

“Noted.” Minho chuckles at Jisung’s sudden enthusiasm, and let’s him continue one with his rambling. He adores it when Jisung rambles, actually. It’s a key feature that would always make him want to listen to him all day long. Jisung’s just so animated. He would be describing things with an extra gesture, sometimes a little bit too much that he would end up hitting someone. For instance, during the middle of his conversation about Felix, Jisung’s elbow would hit Minho square in the jaw, and Minho would emit a dramatic groan, one that Jisung panicked to almost instantly. “Shit, sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to!” He cups Minho’s face instantly, patting all over him, checking to see where he hit him, but laughs again afterwards when Minho flashed a pout at him. “This is what I get after sex? Unbelievable.” 

“At least I didn’t knee at your crotch, mister.” Jisung snorts, hiding his giggles under his breath. He leans over to kiss at Minho’s jaw once he saw his pout grow deeper, muttering comforting apologies that soon resorted into fits of laughter when Minho lunged at him to tickle him all over. “Take it as a punishment,” he said, one to which Jisung wouldn’t easily comply to unless he surrendered. “I said I was sorry!” The other cried out, and squeaked when Minho tickled him by the waist, no mercy shown. Nevertheless, they were both happy as they ever could be. 

Three days. Three days until their relationship has yet to be kept a secret from the world once again. By the time the both of them step into the entertainment, Minho would have to be known as a dancer in Jisung’s eyes, while he would have to be known as a producer in Minho’s. It’s something that’s hard to do for the both of them, but unlike some people, they really want to make it work. As Changbin told them once, “You two just click. Once you click, it’s impossible for you to stay away from each other, even if you try to.” Ever since then, they’ve lived up to those words. 

So, they both don’t mind if they settled for another round after Jisung’s desperate surrender, and neither did they mind if they stalled a bit for next day’s plans. They only have so much time left on the palm of their hands, and the both of them wanted to put it to good use. What is so wrong with spending time with the people they love, anyway? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a small dosage of spicy but im sure it was enough to handle !!! we all love our aftercares uwu. this ends my fillers for now, so we'll be back on track by the next update!
> 
> also! ive moved au accs, so if you're still interested in seeing some more of my social media aus, then here's where you'll find me! [ twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/amourjins) [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/amourjins)


	9. the kickstart

It’s noisy outside when Felix looks out of the window, the crowd clinking their rushed feet and ruffled voices against the pavements. It’s a fresh morning in Seoul, and the skies color themselves a nice shade of blue that immediately tells Felix that today is going to be a good day. He thinks he’ll do well today; he’s excited, in fact. He styled himself a bit for today’s occasion, even though he didn’t require a presentable figure once he enters the company. He thought that he would just look good for his first day in his dream company. After all, he’s been waiting for this to happen since the day he got his acceptance letter. He should at least look presentable and impressive to the rookies and idols who may pass by him. The thought in itself sets his stomach in slight unease, but it’s one that doesn’t make him feel worrisome. Perhaps Felix was just absolutely thrilled to see all the new faces, and some familiar ones hopefully. 

A few moments have passed before Felix’s gaze is snapped by a few buzzes on his phone and the blare of his screen lighting up, showcasing his lockscreen of an adorable picture of him and Hyunjin. He doesn’t have to think twice before swiping right to see the messages, already knowing the constant buzzes coming from the [only] active group chat he’s been in. These guys never really shut up, do they? Felix thinks idly before smiling to himself, fond of these people nonetheless. 

**changjin the romance movie (6)**

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
 _@that one freckled aussie_ FELIX WAKE TF UP ITS JYPE DAY

changbin’s slut  
IF U ARENT AWAKE IN 5 SECS IM GOING OVER THERE TO WAKE U UP PERSONALLY

walking wikipedia seungmin  
too early for this bullshit  
im going back to sleep

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
ok mister photographer u dont have to flex your free time on us  
YONGBOK WHERE ARE U

that one freckled aussie  
WHAT

changbin’s slut  
YOU !!!!!!! ITS D-DAY

that one freckled aussie  
I KNOW THAT  
I’M TWO BLOCKS AWAY FROM THE COMPANY GUYS CHILL

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
oh  
HEY I SHOULDVE GONE WITH U ! i work at the same company

that one freckled aussie  
wait weren’t you with minho the entire time??

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
.  
fair point  
that bitch needs to hurry up with his shower i wanna meet you so that we can walk to the company together :(((

that one freckled aussie  
aww that’s sweet sungie but its one of these days where id like to kickstart on my own, you feel? besides, im in the café binnie-hyung runs! its surprisingly near work and i didn’t have breakfast yet so im getting myself that delicious pasta you guys gave me when i got here

changbin’s slut  
ure so cute lixie that’s a lunch item

that one freckled aussie  
you do not question my eating habits hwang hyunjin  
if i want pasta at 8 in the morning, then let me have pasta at 8 in the morning

changbin’s slut

hey you do you bro  
just saying you starting off with carbs

walking wikipedia seungmin  
so does rice but hEy YoU dO yOu BrO

changbin’s slut  
who put salt on your coffee this morning jackass

pg kid  
don’t mind him hes not a morning person :////

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
?????? since when did you know he was not a morning person innie

pg kid  
ever since i annoyed the shit out of him while he was sleeping. good times.

that one freckled aussie  
lmao i gotta go guys  
meet you at the building, sungie !!! cant wait to meet ur bf in the flesh too !

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
oh ryt about that  
small thing  
once we enter the company, you have to pretend that you don’t know about me and minho dating

that one freckled aussie  
what why DD:

pg kid  
jisung and minho-hyung are kinda living in a secret relationship rn?? you aren’t really allowed to date a colleague inside the company.

that one freckled aussie  
that’s terrible! why hide your relationship?

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
because even if we’re trainees, lixie, there’ll be one day where we step into stardom and get caught up with thousands of scandals and dating rumors. that’s pretty tricky and scary, because revealing your relationship can jeopardize your relationship.

changbin’s slut  
right!!! i think binnie told me a story about one of his friends who broke up with his boyfriend because he was an idol. they didn’t want to make their relationship worse so the boyfriend broke it off without binnie’s friend knowing :((( he mustve been so crushed

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
yeah…heard they were almost four years in……

that one freckled aussie  
thats bullshit! why would the boyfriend do that behind his back??  
changbin-hyung’s friend deserves someone better

changbin’s slut  
of course pls i know someone’s bound to make his life better  
i can feel it. my matchmaker senses are tingling  
i feel like i can connect the dots, trace a red string of fate to two people who belong to each other

walking wikipedia seungmin  
you didn’t connect shit

changbin’s slut  
WHAT DO U HAVE AGAINST ME KIM

walking wikipedia seungmin  
whatever, just don’t mind what theyre saying and still go for it lix. while it’s true, this shouldn’t affect you and your decision to join JYPE.  
besides, you aren’t looking for a serious relationship rn. you’ve been focused on getting in as a dancer trainee, am i right?

that one freckled aussie  
that’s true…..what the company’s doing isn’t right though

pg kid  
that’s how companies are, lixie-hyung. in-work relationships are taboo.

that one freckled aussie  
i understand…i’ll keep my mouth shut abt u and minho-hyung, ji, don’t worry!!

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
god bless u felix  
see you in a bit!

that one freckled aussie  
see you!

walking wikipedia seungmin  
finally i can sleep again

changbin’s slut  
YOU SHOULDVE JUST MUTED THE DAMN GC

walking wikipedia seungmin  
too loud

changbin’s slut  
what did i do to deserve seungmin’s morning slander :((

pg kid  
get used to it. he’ll always stay an ass until his last breath.

Felix finally locked his phone after the group chat stopped typing, and let his mind wander through the conversation that happened. The fact that in-work relationships were taboo wasn’t foreign to Felix, but it was still something that bothered him for some reason. Seungmin was right. He wasn’t really looking for a serious relationship at the moment. He hasn’t even thought about getting into one so quickly since he arrived in Korea. It’s only been a week for Felix, and it’s not like he knows South Korea at the back of his palm. He was just getting settled into the environment and the loads of people here, so how should relationship matters inside work bother him now?

Perhaps it was the thought of a certain someone with the cute dimples and the ashen blonde hair that made in-work relationships matter so much to Felix, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind when a figure moved in front of him with a tray filled with his favorite pasta, and an iced tea he swore he didn’t order when he got here.

“Cream dory pasta and iced tea for Felix?” The said man’s eyes widen at the familiar tone of the server, and looked up to see Changbin smiling down at him, eyes bright and spiced amber hair gleaming from the morning sun that cast upon the window panes of the café. He looked stunning as always with his black button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, slight eyeshadow dabbed on his eyes to further accentuate the shape of his eyes, and his pink lips stretching into a pleasant smile when he locked eyes with Felix. His mouth fell gape for a few moments as he watched Changbin place his order down, but blinked back to reality when he realized that his thoughts were traveling further than he thought it would. He has got to stop thinking about Changbin like that, but how could he stop when he could see how built the man was underneath the black button-up that could barely even contain his torso. Felix’s cheeks heated up at the sight, but decided to focus on his friend’s face instead. “Hyung! You work here?”

“I think we’ve already established that I co-own this place, Lixie. Of course I work here.” Changbin snorted, before whipping his head towards the counter. “Take over for me, Byul! I’ll be back in a bit.” Felix watched as his friend settled in front him afterwards, the smile on his face never leaving. “So, first day, huh? How are you feeling?”

Felix couldn’t help but smile at the way Changbin’s eyes twinkled with interest, something Felix has always wanted to see ever since the day he met him. He didn’t lie, but he did find Hyunjin’s boyfriend very intimidating when he entered the function room. Could you blame Felix for wanting to see an intimidating man smile and see his eyes twinkle the way Changbin’s doing it now? He decided to take this opportunity, and fancied his company throughout his breakfast. “Feeling great, actually. I’m a little uneasy, but it’s nothing once I enter the building.” He finally dives in, and forked some of the delicious pasta into his mouth. Satisfaction hit his tastebuds, and made him groan at the various flavors happening in his mouth, all the dory melting in with the cream and the spices driving his tongue in a frenzy. He was right on not listening to Hyunjin. Pasta at eight in the morning rocks! Consider his cravings completely satisfied.

He didn’t notice Changbin chuckling fondly from the other side of the table, his eyes taking Felix’s features from up to down, and left to right. If it weren’t for the way Felix was immersed in their bestseller pasta, he would’ve been able to call Changbin out for downright _staring_ at him. Thankfully, he was able to catch himself musing his friend right on the clock, and changed topic when Felix looked up at him. “You should drop by for lunch later. Hyunjin’s coming over, and he wants to know how you’ve been doing so far on your first day. Can you believe his constant rambling when I woke up? He couldn’t stop talking about you and your first day. He’s really excited about this, Lixie.”

Felix giggled when Changbin rolled his eyes, and immediately imagined Hyunjin with his bed hair rambling about today’s events with his “I ❤️ Korea” coffee mug. Out of all the people, Felix knew that Hyunjin was a morning person, a stark contrast compared to Seungmin. He then thought about the two living together, and stifled a larger giggle that caught Changbin’s attention. “What?” He asked, smile widening to a grin as Felix giggled into his pasta. “Nothing, nothing.” Felix responded, and washed down the rest of the contents with the café’s house brewed iced tea.

“If that’s the case, then I better get back to work.” Changbin hummed once he noticed a small group of college students enter the café. He rose from his seat and grabbed the tray, all the while stealing one last smile at Felix. “Don’t take too much of your time on my bestseller pasta or you’ll miss your first day. You wouldn’t want to catch a nagging Hyunjin on our midst, would you?”

Felix shivered at the thought of Hyunjin nagging straight-up complaints on his ear, and nodded at the said man’s boyfriend before shoving some more pasta in his mouth. “The faster I get to eat this the more I won’t be able to catch your boyfriend’s hands on my throat.” Changbin snorted at the sudden speed of his friend’s devouring, and mused a short, “Kinky.” before sauntering back to the customers, successfully avoiding the glare Felix set on him as he choked on his word.

Yet, he still smiled at the man with the spiced amber hair who was currently manning the counter, and that smile stayed on as he walked side-by-side with Jisung and Minho, who he admittedly didn’t acknowledge their presence until they entered the company.

“Not to sound rude or anything, but he hasn’t acknowledged the fact that we’ve been walking with him for the past five minutes.” Minho whispered into Jisung’s ear, while Jisung could only stare at his friend, clearly dumbfounded. He didn’t know what made Felix smile like that, but he knows that smile more than anything else.

Who are you thinking of, Lee Felix? 


	10. a new start

_ “What the actual  _ fuck  _ do you think you’re doing, huh? How could you not tell me anything?”   
_

_ “It’s better if you didn’t know. It could save us both the trouble if you didn’t need to meddle with this. It has to be done, Chan. I can’t date you like this.”  
_

_ “And it’s only know that you realize that, hm? I’ve spent these two whole goddamn years trying to defend our relationship whilst keeping it secret. I know it’s risky, but at least I risked this because I love you, Woojin. I do.”   
_

_ “...I don’t have time for this. It’s already been done. There’s nothing you can do about it. See you around, Chan.”   
_

_ “No...No, you can’t just leave me like this--Woojin, come back!”   
_

Chan’s eyes flew wide open the moment his voice began sounding like screams underwater, only this time, his lungs were the one that felt the drowning instead. It was past six in the morning, only two hours past the time he had finally settled into bed since his previous all-nighters. The sun was barely peeking through the beige curtains of his bedroom, its rays creating pale yellow streaks across his face from the shy of the window, and his eyes were stinging from the deep, two-hour sleep he just had.   


He slowly propped himself up a few moments after, and found the bed next to him empty and cleaned off its ruffled sheets and disheveled pillows. It was the only time Minho ever decided to tidy up his bed clutter before heading off to God-knows-where, and while Chan would usually smile at such an effort, he only frowned at the sight. Just where was Minho? 

He patted around for his phone, trying to gain sign for Minho’s whereabouts. Thankfully, the other male had the courtesy to  _ at least  _ text him about where he was going, but his frown grew deeper when the texts screamed at his stinging eyes. 

**mother of three (3) cats (5)**

mother of three (3) cats | 9:15pm   
heya angel just to let you know that im staying over at jisungs for tonight! 

mother of three (3) cats | 11:15pm   
holy mf SHIT hyung i just had the best two rounds of sex w jisung fjhdjhjkf hes showering rn but wow he was so great when he did [redacted] to me and also [redacted] [redacted] [redacted]!!!!!!! I KEEP ON SAYING REDACTED BUT WHO CARES I LOVE HIM CHAN I DO I REALLY DO mkay bye lol 

mother of three (3) cats | 11:34pm   
o ryt almost forgot dont eat the bread that i left on top of the kitchen table thats for my consumption in the morning ty ily dont overwork urself angel! 

mother of three (3) cats | 5:56am   
i dropped by the dorm to retrieve The Bread just to let u know that !!! 

mother of three (3) cats | 6:00am   
oye and pls take a shower when u wake up u smell like studio and producing machinery. see u in the company in a few hours ! 

Chan almost exhaled dejectedly at the messages, but he decided to just let it pass by. Tossing his phone over to the next pillow, he sat up and gave his arms a bit of a stretch, trying to shake off the lack of sleep evident on his eyes. His mind was still running on that dream he had, or rather, a memory. Perhaps his wounds from last time still hasn’t healed; no matter the worth of him trying to get that image out of his head, the very deed Woojin has done to hurt him so, he couldn’t bear to move on from it. Ever after a long, heartfelt apology from the man himself, Chan couldn’t bear to forgive him for abandoning him like that. He’s tried everything to forget the past, hell, he even tried to befriend the past. How could the past still hurt him so?

_ If Woojin wasn’t enough, then tell me who is.  _ That very statement always crossed Chan’s mind whenever the thought of his ex came to mind. It set his heart aching in a different way, and he didn’t know if it was in a good way or a bad way. At some point, he’s thought of giving up on the moon for answers. Every night, while walking home, while producing music, while simply trying to get a decent wink of sleep, Chan would always ask the moon for something good, something better, something new, but as always, she never responded back. 

It was thinning his patience. 

By now, the sun has risen, signalling Chan to start his day off. He pushed all of his thoughts aside and put his mind to work yet again, one that worn two hours ago and worn again now. He did his daily routine; he showered, brushed his teeth, pulled off a black button-up with some black jeans, whipped up a decent breakfast, and gave himself one last look in the mirror before opening the door. He looked slightly ghastly, almosted drained, even. His eyes still felt stingy, as they seemed puffy through the mirror, and his cheeks have doubled in size since this morning. It’s not like the eyebags would do any better. Nonetheless, he flashed himself a smile, something that could remind him that today would just be like any other day. Fancy him with a surprise if they want, he’s always open to any surprises. 

“You’ll be okay, Chan.” He whispered to himself, as if giving himself some self-support. He will be okay. He just needs more time to let things go, and finally move on. 

_ Alright,  _ Chan thought before finally leaving his doorstep,  _ we’re off to a new start.  _

* * *

The sparkles on Felix’s eyes increased into a tenfold once Jisung and Minho led him inside the company. He’s only reached the lobby, but his heart began to swell at the very sight that laid before him. This is his dream come true. After several years of hard work, he’s earned his way to the seat of his dreams. With this, he can finally pursue his dancing career, just as he wanted. He didn’t even care if he was a back-up; Felix wanted to dance, and he’s glad that his teachings were to be instructed by one of Korea’s finest entertainment companies. 

“Hi, my name’s Lee Felix.” He spluttered once he reached the receptionist, his hands clammy and heart palpitating with sheer excitement. He tightened his hold around the strap of his bag, and stared at the smiling lady on the front desk with happiness. “I’m here because the boss wanted to see me about being a trainee in this company.”

“Ah, Lee Felix-ssi, of course.” Felix almost blinked at how fluid and seemingly automatic her voice sounded. “He is on the fifth floor, anticipating your arrival. Please, right this way.” Her polite hands directed him towards the elevator, and Felix sported her a polite grin and a small bow before walking towards the elevator, pressing up. Jisung and Minho had decided to go grab some breakfast in the entertainment’s cafe, leaving Felix alone to introduce himself to the building. While that irked him a bit, he didn’t mind it. He preferred looking around on his own. Take it as a museum tour, only without a museum guide to tell him about what century this artifact came from, or what material was that made out from. He can appreciate art on its own, and this very building was one of them. 

Changbin was one of them, but Felix dismissed that thought quickly. 

Finally, the up button lit up above Felix’s head, and the doors were drawn open. Felix, smile still in place, looked down from the light to make his entrance, but he stopped dead in his tracks once his eyes locked with a pair of very familiar eyes. He could recognize the set of dimples splaying across his cheeks, his smug smile, that ashen blonde hair. His clothes...oh, of course he would wear black again. He isn’t the type to judge one’s clothing apparel, but he isn’t surprised that he wore black today. That was enough to give him full recognition of the man he’s been looking for, the man he’s been thinking of. Suddenly, time turned slow between the both of them, and Felix could feel his heart beat once those pair of eyes widened at the recognition. 

“It’s you…” 

“Chan…” 

**jinnie 💗**

jinnie 💗   
wait binnie    
my dumbass just realized something while i was making coffee 

binnie 💘  
what 

jinnie 💗   
doesnt chan work in jyp too? 

binnie 💘   
yeah? what about it--oh shit 

jinnie 💗   
see? i told you the moon brought them together. 


	11. fresh and fleeting

**changjin the romance movie (6)**

  
that one freckled aussie  
SOMEBODY CALL 911 IM DYING OVER HERE 

changbin’s slut  
WHAT LIXIE ARE U OK WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE

changbin’s slut  
oh wait. this isnt a serious injury is it

pg kid  
what made you think that it was a serious injury hyung 

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
our homeboy lix here finally met the love of his life :DD

pg kid  
OH you finally met that leonardo dicaprio guy lixie-hyung?? 

that one freckled aussie  
I WISH  
GUYS I BUMPED INTO THAT CHAN GUY !!!!

walking wikipedia seungmin  
OOF 

changbin’s slut  
WHAT  
lix you gotta bring him to the cafe!! YOU PROMISED YOUD MEET ME HERE DURING LUNCH!

that one freckled aussie  
i know i did jinnie, thats why we’re heading over there rn 

changbin’s slut  
oh  
OH

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
ooohh so thats where channie-hyungs heading out for lunch. thats pretty rare for him to leave the studio 

pg kid  
excuse me jisungie-hyung you knew chan all this time?

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
hey i didnt know lixie was referring to MY chan 

walking wikipedia seungmin  
oooo wait till minho-hyung hears about this 

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
i dont think he’d care about what you’d tell him. he knows that im his bitch and his bitch only ;)))))

that one freckled aussie  
oh to have somebody 

pg kid  
but you will have somebody, hyungie! youve already met him wink wonk 

walking wikipedia seungmin  
im just gonna ignore those last two words 

pg kid  
nobody told you to pay attention to it 

changbin’s slut  
LIXIE WHERE ARE U 

that one freckled aussie  
can u calm down we’re at the pedestrian stop. we’re waiting for the stop sign to turn green 

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
hey lixie could you be a sweetheart and tell channie-hyung to get me one of binnie-hyung’s mouthwatering pesto cheese breadsticks? i forgot to tell him lmao

that one freckled aussie  
sure thing sungie!  
oop it turned green smell yall later 

pg kid  
have fun with your date hyung!! 

walking wikipedia seungmin  
honestly im so proud of him

changbin’s slut  
same. he’s only been here for a week and he’s already getting the guys 

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
he is admittedly irresistible. say i if you’ve fallen for lee felix at least ONCE in your lifetime  
i 

pg kid  
i 

changbin’s slut  
i 

walking wikipedia seungmin  
i 

changbin’s slut  
i’m gonna vouch for binnie and say “i” as well 

changbin’s slut  
hey i see him now and--ok WOW???? 

walking wikipedia seungmin  
????? 

changbin’s slut  
i really gotta go but can i just say: God really spent his time working on his favorite son, and that favorite son is chan 

* * *

“You know this place, Chan-ssi?” Felix inquired, putting the friendliest smile he could ever muster. He had to look like he wasn’t freaking out on the inside because his crush was shoulder-to-shoulder with him on the entrance, and he hoped that Chan wouldn’t notice the exaggerated stretch of his grin. Thankfully, the older’s eyes were elsewhere, his own pleasant smile spreading at the familiarity of the homey cafe. “Of course, my colleague and friend co-owns this place. I go here sometimes to order an Americano, but that’s only for all-nighters. I get pretty busy when I produce.” 

During the time Felix’s spent with Chan, he’s got to know not only the norms and basic mechanics of the entertainment company, but also the man himself. Over the course of four hours, he’s learned that Chan is a trainee who produces music for his work and enjoyment. He’s been in the company for six years and running, and it baffled Felix that he’s already been working his ass off since the age of thirteen. Chan said that it wasn’t any biggie, but Felix knows a man who’s gone through a lot when he sees one. 

Another pleasant and even exciting fact that he’s learned about Chan was that he was Australian; having come from Australia to Korea at such a young age, it didn’t take seconds for Felix’s face to completely light up in starlight and beam at a finally familiar face. He knew that his crush wouldn’t disappoint him, he thought dramatically to himself. After that, he went into a full-blown conversation with Chan in English, which resulted in a very surprised expression coming from the latter. He wasn’t going to let that ecstatic smile hide him either, and conversed in the same manner, having a few hearty laughs about some Australian slang that the two were very familiar with. It was like Felix was home again. 

The rest followed. He learned that his last name was Bang, his birthday was on third of October, and he had a younger sister and a younger brother. He smiled softly when Chan would talk about his family, as he knew how long it’s been since he’s seen them. He was glad to relate with him, and it even gave him a reminder to give his own parents a greeting once he got home. They deserved to know about what happened to their son’s first day in the music industry. Otherwise, everything that they’ve talked about has led up till this point, as they were greeted by friendly smiles and honey-laden tones that made the whole cafe light up with joy. 

As they took their seats, which was situated just two tables away from the main entrance (they needed to be close to the exit just in case they strayed from their allotted time), Chan eagerly took the menu in his hands and began to scan through the offered foods. Felix knew what he already wanted. If he could have that bestseller creamy dory pasta all day, he would take all the chances he could get. He took his time to marvel at the man in front him instead, taking in the minor details and crevices of Chan’s face; every blemish, every flush and tone of his skin, they were all features that made Chan who he is, and who Felix fell for the day they stumbled across each other in the park. The curl of his ashen blonde hair, the gloss of his lips, the flutter of his eyelash, the rapid movement of his eyes on the menu, call Felix whipped, but he was just glad he was able to find him again. 

It was like destiny. 

“I know it’s only been four hours since we’ve met, Felix-ssi, but are you sure you want to be looking at me that way yet?” Felix immediately flushed when he saw Chan glance up from his menu, the quirk of his mouth lighting up to form a cocky smirk. So, Felix thought, he could be cocky when he has to, huh? He wasn’t going to lie, that was pretty hot, but he wasn’t going to lose his composure over his new colleague. Not in this cafe. 

Before Felix could think of some lame retort, he felt a presence overshadow the both of them with his best trademark smile on, and his eyes glinting in mere amusement. “Anything I could get you, boys?” 

“Hyunjinnie!” Felix exclaimed, almost ready to throw himself at his best friend to help save him from Chan’s previous action. He stopped himself mid-way, and cleared his throat instead, placing his arms on the cedar table. “Yeah, I’ll have the usual.” 

“You know each other?” Chan mused, looking at the both of them. Hyunjin nodded his head brightly at the question, and placed a good hand on Felix’s shoulder. “Got that right! Lixie’s been my best friend ever since we met each other online. Oh, I’m Hwang Hyunjin, by the way. I’m Changbin’s boyfriend.” 

This seemed to get a reaction out of Chan, as the usual smug smile that was adorned on his face distorted into something akin to shock, like the look of a new discovery. “Changbin has a boyfriend?! Since when? He never told me about this!” He then looked Hyunjin up and down, and commented. “Wow, good job, Binnie. You’re handsome.” 

Felix snickered at the way Hyunjin suddenly stammered, patting his hands awkwardly on the sides of his denim apron. He knows his best friend gets a lot of compliments from random people, and even from his own friends, but what was endearing about him was how he still managed to get shy over them. He could show that he was flattered, but he took it out on gratitude instead. “Ah, thank you. You’re not so bad yourself, you know?” 

He threw a wink at Chan. Felix couldn’t believe what he just fucking saw. 

Was Hwang Hyunjin... _flirting_? 

Felix didn’t even have time to process the light giggle that escaped Chan’s lips, as he swatted his hand mindlessly at the thrown compliment. “Ah, I’m just your average guy, but thank you for that. How’s Changbinnie?” 

The both of them suddenly fell into some light conversation, and Felix only just stared and gawked at how the both of them were getting along so easily. Perhaps it was the natural charisma and friendly vibe that Hyunjin emitted, or Chan’s people skills, but those two were hitting it off pretty well, and Felix had to admit, he was a little left out. 

“Hey, I see you’re back again.” A gentle hand was placed onto Felix’s shoulder, as he looked up to see Changbin, who smiled down at him the same way he did earlier. He was clad in a black shirt and a grey parka coat now, a drastic change to when he was in his work apron earlier. Felix assumed his shift was already over, and Hyunjin took over. It was the lunch hour, anyway, and ever since Hyunjin lost his apartment, he wanted to earn some money by working at Changbin’s place. His first monthly salary was not too far behind. “Hey, Binnie-hyung.” Felix replied back, and looked back to the two who were now chatting about financial stability. Hyunjin seemed to be animated about this topic, ranting about his situation, and Chan was taking all of it in with ease, nodding and repeating Hyunjin’s words to know that he was intently listening. 

Name one flaw that Chan has. He’s probably had some, but as of now, Felix hasn’t noticed any. Bang Chan really was something else. 

Changbin then laughed at Hyunjin’s sudden rant, and rubbed his boyfriend’s back to give him some type of comfort. “Now, now, Jinnie, save the rant for when you know Channie-hyung more. We need to get going soon, so you should take their orders now.” 

“Ah, right! I apologize for going off-track.” Hyunjin bowed as he apologized, and Chan only shook his head in denial, telling him that it was fine. “So! Orders. Binnie tells me you like their grilled chicken here, so I’m listing that here, and Felix, you’re having the bibimbap.” 

Felix was seriously about to agree, when he heard the sudden change of his order. “Hey, I wanted to cream dory pasta!” 

“No, Lixie, too much cream dory pasta can cause you diarrhea. Do you want your second day in JYPE to be a flop because of your upset stomach? No. You’re getting bibimbap.” Hyunjin shamelessly listed the items down, scribbled it loudly for exaggeration, and flashed the two a friendly smile. “Your order will be given to you shortly, so please wait. C’mon Binnie, let’s leave these two to _chat._ ” 

The way Felix’s eyes narrowed at the emphasis of _chat_ , but as soon as he blinked, Hyunjin and Changbin were already dragged to the counter to prepare their order, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he found the both of them peering over Chan and him, as if ready to catch any juicy detail that the two would do amidst their stay here. Scowling, the younger turned to face Chan once more, but blinked when he already found him looking at him with an unreadable expression. “Is something the matter, Chan-ssi?” 

“Freckles.” 

That really seemed to take Felix aback, as he patted his cheeks to feel for his freckles. His action seemed to snap Chan out of his momentary lapse, and nervously laughed at him for zoning out. “Ah, sorry, that was so random. I just--I just meant that your freckles are nice. Cute. You’re cute--I mean, your freckles are cute! There.” He could notice Chan about to die on the spot as he immediately grabbed a hold of the water on their table, chugging it down mercilessly. 

Yet, all Felix could do was let out a giggle, which startled Chan out of his flustered state. “What are you laughing at?” He huffed. The younger only stopped giggling to look Chan straight in the eye, and he thought that there wasn’t any point in trying to hide the blush creeping up his freckle-dusted cheeks as he told Chan, “Well you have adorable dimples, Chan-ssi.” 

It took Chan a few blinks before he could fully register Felix’s compliment, and resorted in a shy laugh, which Felix caught on quickly as well. Soon, the two were back to their regular programming, chatting away like they’ve been friends for years and have only seen each other now. The sight was wholesome, and it was wonderful to look at from Changbin and Hyunjin’s point of view, as Hyunjin cooed at the two interacting. 

“Felix really looks happy. I’m glad he managed to find Chan again.” Hyunjin sighed, and let his head lean against Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin, on the other hand, still stared at the two interacting, and frowned slightly when he could feel something hollow at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know what it was, but it irked him at the very least. He wondered why the pit only hollowed more when Hyunjin leaned his head against his shoulder, but he decided not to think about it so much. 

“Yeah, I’m glad too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for almost two months of inactivity!! school's been taking a toll on me, so i never had the time to update. but !!! since im quarantined and my classes are now held online, it gave me an advantage to finally post this! i'm taking this chance to tell yall to please stay safe and observe the health cautions now that covid-19's on a rampant since this march. don't forget to disinfect your hands every few hours/when you go out, and avoid touching your face! stay safe, fellas! <3 
> 
> give me a [ deet ](https://twitter.com/JILUSTS) on twitter or [ drop ](https://curiouscat.me/BLISSJINS) a cc!


	12. cream dory on your lips, golden hair sun-kissed

When Felix flopped into the mattress of his dorm room at around nine-thirty in the evening, the smile that stayed glued to his face didn’t wear off. His heart swelled in joy at how his week turned out, and to say that he was tired, well, it wasn’t entirely false. He was exhausted from today’s dance lesson and he felt like his knees were about to give up every time he trudged back towards the dorm, but he didn’t feel like sleeping. Not at all. He was wide awake, and the moon was bright enough tonight to make herself known to Felix, as if telling him, “What happened to my precious moonshine boy for him to be smiling like that?”

Smile spreading into a grin, Felix teared his gaze off the ceiling to the numerous dings sounding from his phone. He took it in his hands despite his lack of effort, and felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw his friends mentioning his name, beckoning for him to go online. He thought that his friends were always giving him attention, and while Felix was grateful for their undivided attention, he couldn’t help but feel rather shy about how it was always him as the main topic, and he certainly wished that others would talk about other things too. Nevertheless, he didn’t complain any further and clicked on the chat. 

**changjin the romance movie (6)**

walking wikipedia seungmin  
hey guys new challenge: stop talking about felix for literally 5 minutes

changbin’s slut  
what are you crazy we haven’t heard from him all week since his first day in jype!  
gasp you must be a felix anti 

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
A FELIX ANTI?! IN THIS GC????? bitch imma give you 5 hot seconds to get out of this gc before i call the cops on you 🔫🤬

pg kid  
omg YES finally officer take him out

walking wikipedia seungmin  
ugh i meant stop mentioning felix every minute he must be tired from his day 

that one freckled aussie  
whats up guys hehe 

changbin’s slut  
LIXIE!!!!!  
  


  
pg kid  
welcome back hyungie! sooo how did your first week go? 😊😊  
  


  
that one freckled aussie  
it was AMAZING guys idk what else to tell you  
  


  
the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
wow, hes even more enthusiastic than i was when i first entered the company

changbin’s slut  
well i think its adorable 😭💕

walking wikipedia seungmin  
i’m glad you’re having a fun week lixie ☺️☺️

that one freckled aussie  
thanks minnie! i mean the dancing and the learning is the only thing stressful about this week but otherwise Life Is Good

pg kid  
ohhh i wonder who’s making his week 👁️👄👁️

changbin’s slut  
OMG ITS CHAN ISNT IT

that one freckled aussie  
WHAT NO?????

pg kid  
SHUT UP IT IS

that one freckled aussie  
NO YOU SHUT UP ITS NOT CHAN

walking wikipedia seungmin  
oh its defintely mister chan 😌😌

that one freckled aussie  
you know what fine maybe it is mister chan

changbin’s slut  
OMGGGG THIS IS SO CUTE 💘💝💖💗💓💞💕💟❣️  
THE BANG CHAN MAKING OUR LIXIE SMILE LIKE THAT

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
i know the guy, believe me. he’s my fucking work partner. he’s done nothing but smile since the both of you came back from binnie-hyung’s café and that’s saying something man

that one freckled aussie  
oh ,,,, he did?

pg kid  
awwwww hyung’s smiling!

Felix was smiling. He grinned shyly at Jeongin’s teasing and took a moment to bury himself on the sheets before replying back.

that one freckled aussie  
SHHHHH INNIE! 😩😩

walking wikipedia seungmin  
speaking of which, where is changbin-hyung, hyunjin?

changbin’s slut  
idk

walking wikipedia seungmin  
…….idk?

changbin’s slut  
i seriously don’t know im still at the café taking last minute orders. i thought he was with you ji

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
channie-hyung and i left the studio hours ago. maybe he’s still in there making final adjustments to the lyrics??

pg kid  
wait jinnie-hyung shouldn’t you be taking those last minute orders instead of talking??

changbin’s slut  
.  
oh right LMAO gtg

walking wikipedia seungmin  
i can’t believe him 🙄🙄

that one freckled aussie  
haha anyway i’ll clock out for tonight guys. thanks for checking up on me!  
oh yeah sungie tell minho-hyung thanks for the muscle tape! it’s really easing my leg pains hehe

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
oh that’s my muscle tape! but i’ll tell that to him anyway

pg kid  
why do you have muscle tape you don’t even dance

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
:)))))))))

pg kid

forget that i even asked 🤢🤢

the squirrel nation’s fuckboy  
at least i get laid more than you do <3

pg kid  
IM STILL BABIE

* * *

  
  


  
Shutting his phone off and leaving it to charge on his desktop, Felix finally made his way out to the balcony. It was a little hard trying to jam the sliding door open, but after a few pushes, he could feel the night breeze make his bangs flutter, cooling his freckle-dusted cheeks amidst the night sky. He patted the curtains before drawing the door closed, and finally, he locked his gaze upon the shining moon.

“Evening.” He began, accent slowly slipping to English. “Aw man, you won’t believe what just happened to me this week! I began my journey into JYPE, and boy, I felt absolutely terrified. I thought that I wasn’t going to make it because of all the strangers knowing an entirely different language than me, but the people were friendly to me! It was a whole new experience, and I’m glad I’m starting my future off like this, truly.”

Silence. Felix kept his eyes glued to the moonlight, though he brought his hands to hug his arms, chilling them from the cold of the night. “Well…there’s been other things too. There’s this guy…” He chuckled at how absolutely ridiculous he was sounding right now, but he was grateful that he was alone. “His name’s Bang Chan. You know about him. I bumped into him at the park, remember? You heard my gushes about him. I figured that the more I got to know him, the more I started falling for him.”

As another silence wafted in the air, Felix found himself lost in a myriad of thoughts, those of which were occupied by Chan. Suddenly, amongst those thoughts, a familiar figure popped up on his vision, one that resembled a man with that spiced amber hair and sparkling eyes that would always bore down onto him when he would think that Felix wasn’t noticing. The figure, whom he resembled as Changbin, was suddenly at the center of his thoughts, and Felix couldn’t even begin to describe how his stomach hollowed at the thought of Changbin’s smiles, Changbin’s laughs, him.

No, he can’t. He should stop thinking about Changbin. He has a boyfriend, for crying out loud! Felix knew that he’s said that to himself before, yet he was wondering why it just kept on coming back to him. He couldn’t do that to Hyunjin, not at all. The boy has been nothing but very supportive of Felix ever since he arrived to Korea, and he always spearheaded most of their hangouts. Hyunjin was Felix’s best friend. He would never hurt his best friend like that, even if it meant sacrificing himself for the hurt.

Yet there he was, thinking about how it would feel like to card his fingers through that spiced amber hair and kiss him square on the lips. Felix was starting to feel terrible, and out of frustration, he shook his head and tried to focus on Chan instead.

_Chan, Chan, Chan_. Alright, Felix did crack a giggle when he realized that it sounded a little like the Cham-Cham-Cham game, but that was beside the point. He thought about Chan’s cute dimples, his charming smile, his honey-laced laughs, his amazing people skills, his outgoing personality, and the fact that he’s all that Felix ever asked for. He has been very kind to Felix for his first week, making sure that he’s very much welcome in the company. In fact, Felix was very glad that he was Australian; it was like seeing a bit of home with him in this new world, and that in itself comforted Felix.

As he softened his shoulders, he took one last look at the moon, watching a mist of clouds cover the side of its illuminated figure. He shook his head in what seems to be mild defeat, and once more pleaded up to his companion. “I don’t understand. I’ve already found him, but why does it seem like that there’s someone else set out for me? Why—Why…” He stopped short on his words for a bit, as if finding the right thing to say, but when nothing came out, all he could do was sigh out a small final question. “Why did Changbin-hyung have to come into my life?”

* * *

Changbin was stalling. He knew he didn’t have to stall, but he did anyway. He had spent the rest of his day trying to preoccupy his thoughts into other things, such as writing lyrics, tapping a few bits on Chan’s laptop, giving out suggestions for suitable beats. He even took another shift at the café, one where he made sure that Hyunjin’s was over. Changbin couldn’t even _believe_ that he was stalling over his own boyfriend, but how could he even look at him when the lyrics he tried composing were all about freckles and sunshine smiles, when pasta he tried making ended up as cream dory pasta when it should’ve been seafood arrabiata?

Changbin was thinking about Felix the whole day, and he was getting frustrated.

“God! Fucking—“ Changbin exclaimed once he felt the edge of the boiling pan burn his fingertips, causing him to jolt backwards and hiss at the sting. He was getting too distracted. This wasn’t good. Perhaps it was about time he stopped stalling and went back home. At this point, he didn’t care if he had to see Hyunjin. He was tired, and he craved undivided attention to his bed and his bed only.

“Sir,” a concerned chef heeded out to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, “you’ve been working since eight. Let us handle the rest.”

It took a few moments for Changbin to respond until he slowly nodded, loosening the apron from the back. He bid his workers a final goodbye for today as he trudged out of the café, perhaps looking over on how his employees were treating customers, and how satisfied they were with coffee and snacks on their table. Changbin wondered about the feeling of being satisfied. Surely, he has never felt satisfaction since the day Hyunjin responded to his confession with an enthusiastic _‘yes!’_ , which resulted in a wonderful kiss and butterflies erupting from Changbin’s stomach.

However, satisfaction almost rose up to Changbin when he saw Felix enjoying his favorite pasta. He absolutely loved the way the boy’s eyes twinkled in the morning sun with his mouth set in an upward curl, lips coated with cream and dory. He loved the way the boy’s voice sounded while he ate, deep yet full of excitement as he was ready to start his first day. At that moment, Changbin focused on Felix and Felix only, and it irked him to the core that the same butterflies he felt when Hyunjin first kissed him was fluttering when he was with Felix.

_Maybe I didn’t need to tell Hyunjin anything._ Changbin dimly thought to himself, passing by the happy chattering of people by the street as he made a right turn to the street of his apartment. _If I don’t tell Hyunjin about my shift in feeling, then the thought was never there! He wouldn’t have to suspect a thing. That would be better, right?_

“God, you’re so fucking stupid, Seo Changbin.” Changbin muttered to himself as he finally stopped in front of the apartment. He glowered the rest of the way until he made it to the door, and he didn’t even care if he gave off a sour expression towards Hyunjin who sat in the couch, phone in one hand and remote on the other, lowering the volume of some television show he was watching upon Changbin’s arrival. “Hey. I was about to text you.”

“Oh? Well you don’t need to. I’m here now.” Changbin grumbled, shrugging his coat off and tossing it into the coat hanger. He didn’t really mean to startle Hyunjin with his foul mood, but to be honest, Hyunjin was the last person Changbin wanted to see tonight. He couldn’t afford upsetting his boyfriend even though he was the one that was upset with him.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Is all that Changbin said when he saw Hyunjin’s mouth open, already knowing the next thing that was about to spill from his lips. He left the living room without another word, unaware that a loose paper slipped from his pocket the moment he disappeared. Hyunjin sought the slip weaving towards the ground, and gently picked it up, unfolding it to reveal its contents. He found himself more and more confused at the messy hangul scribbled on the paper, but as the words began to make more sense, his brows furrowed.

_Cream dory on your lips,_

_golden hair sun-kissed,_

_tell me, sweet melody,_

_how everything shines brighter when you’re around me?_

Hyunjin spared one look at Changbin’s bedroom, silent and still as ever, and a barrel of his own thoughts began tumbling down the depths of his mind as he clutched the discarded lyrics on his hand mindlessly.

_Who are you thinking of, Seo Changbin?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO sorry again for the inactivity! however, that isn't the main case rn bc the main case is whats happening in this shitty world! i hope you're all aware of the blm movement, and thank god if you are! if you're non-black or cant attend protests, then there are still ways for you to fight for those lives. i'll leave a link down below of a thread filled with petitions, donation sites, and google docs about the matter at hand. 
> 
> to all my black readers, please be assured that i love you, and that i will do my best as a non-black to bring justice to you and your loved ones, even if i am far from the events. remember that you aren't alone in this. <3 
> 
> [thread for petitions, donations, and google docs ](https://twitter.com/daintyjimn/status/1267134017045852160)   
>  [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/JILUSTS)   
>  [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/BLISSJINS)


End file.
